Everything You Ever
by L.MacQ
Summary: Six years after Freeze Ray, Penny and Toad have pretty much forgotten each other. Too bad the FoH decided to start using human women as lab rats and the Brotherhood and X-Men have to come in to save them. Follow up to LD and FR Toad/OC *HIATUS*
1. Chasing Penny

**Albany, New York**

A dull buzzing ached in the back of her mind. She ignored it. Nothing uncommon, nothing new. Just another reminder of her being more tracking device than human nowadays.

Her brown eyes slipped across the bar, and her hand froze as she raised her beer to her lips. Penny glared at him. "What're you doing here?"

"I can't stay there, Jo, it's too…" the boy, maybe ten, struggled for words as he slide on to the bar seat next to hers. "Well-"

"Out with Tony."

"Weird."

Scoffing, the woman dropped a few bills on the counter. No wonder her head was spinning. The young mutant from the facility had always managed to crack a few dents in her insular cortex. Not that he did it on purpose, of course. His abilities hadn't even manifested yet, but being in the presence of an active X gene sent her mind into a tizzy. "Go home, kid."

His face fell, "But, Jo-"

"Go."

"You said you'd help me!"

With a sigh, Penny stopped. Her face turned to him, and she took in his youthful, scared features. "I tried." She pushed the door open with a shove, ignoring the crashes and bangs at it struck a few steal trash cans.

"Come on, please?" Tony followed her out of the bar. "Jo, I don't wanna stay there!"

"I can't keep you, Tone."

Anthony Kree stared at her as she climbed onto her motorcycle. His black eyes shone at her as she kicked it on. "Jo, please."

"What'dya wanna be around a loser like me for anyway?" She asked, smirking over the roar of the bike.

His shoulders rose in a weak shrug. "You're all I've got."

A sharp prod hit her as the chip in her brain chirped its unhappiness at her positive reaction to the boy. With a cry she fell forward on the bike, and Tony ran over to her. His hands landed on her bare shoulders and pushed her up as she began to pant. "Jo!"

"Le-" She began to spasm under his touch. He let go immediately, wincing as Penny fell off the bike. Hitting the ground with a thud, Penny shook as the seizure continued to brutally rake her body. The child dropped to his knees next to her, trying to pull her from it by shrieking her name, loudly in her ear.

It worked, but that didn't make it any less annoying. The woman was sure to tell him so as she wiped the blood from her nose.

**Salem, Oregon**

Magneto held up a tiny metal splinter. Levitating it above his palm he looked at his team. "Do you know what this is?"

"'Sa comput'a chip." Toad replied dully, bouncing on his hunches slightly. His black eyes reflected magnified in his goggles, but none of the others minded his antics.

"That's correct," Magneto told him, smiling slightly, "can anyone tell me what it's used for?"

"Storing data?" Jamie asked, a snide, sarcastic hitch in his voice. Mystique let out a scoff, and Pyro chuckled to himself.

"No."

Toad jumped up eying the chip with interest. His eye sight had never been top notch, but the goggles improved it extensively. "P dash six four zero." He tilted his head, "it's an implant?"

"Correct again, young man." Magneto passed the chip to the man on his left. "This chip was removed from a young woman in Nebraska. She was sixteen years old."

"A mutant?" Pyro asked, holding the miniscule snippet up to the light.

"Quite the contrary; a human."

There was a sudden quiet around the table.

"Okay…" Jamie hummed, "so, we care because…?"

"Because this chip," The elderly gentleman pulled it from Pyro's hand, "is designed to stomp out the mutant gene."

"But you said it was a human."

"It was. But the mutant gene resides in most humans, dormant or not." He explained, "The girl had a grandfather that was a mutant, so she was subject to testing."

Multiple Man rolled his eyes, "so?" He asked impatiently.

"So, if enough women are implanted with this, it could wipe our race out. It would repress the mutant gene in any child conceived."

"That's jus' a prototype, yea'?" Toad plucked it from the air. "I mean, sixteen year ol's don' jus' up an' die."

"The child died from brain hemorrhaging, brought on by a combination of the chip and contact with mutants." Magneto met Mystique's eyes, "they said she had been suffering from seizures how long, again?"

She answered him immediately, without hesitation, "eleven months."

"And since then how many other women have died from these implants, presumably?"

"Two hundred and eight of approximately six hundred."

"If these chicks are agreeing to let themselves be lab rats for some anti-mutant cause, what's the big deal if a few of 'em keel over?" Jamie shifted in his metal chair, "isn't that kind of the point of our little club?"

Magneto grit his teeth, but relaxed quickly, "the point, James, is that these women are not our enemies, in fact the group in charge of these little operation have been singling out humans who have either spawned mutated children, or are very openly involved with pro-mutant activities."

"The sixteen year old had a kid?" Pyro asked.

"No, but her brother was a mutant, and he too was taken. As was their mother. I believed she died as well, the boy's whereabouts is unknown." He told him, his British accent so much lighter than Toad's. "If these women are not found and the chip not properly removed it could lead to even more hostility towards mutants."

"The government always did like to use us as scapegoats," Mystique reminded them. "Imagine if they started telling people we could kill them with a touch, hell a few women have died just from a faulty chip and close proximity."

Magneto nodded, "Can I trust you to fill in the blanks on the Pasiphae project while I'm in New York?"

"Of course."

With a swoosh of his cape, the old sophisticate was gone, and the three men looked to her for guidance. Moving gracefully across the room, she sighed, pulling a file from Magneto's end of the table. She flipped it open as she sat.

"According to this, the women are scattered most through the eastern states; primarily New York, Pennsylvania, and Massachusetts."

"Don't they also have three of the highest recorded FoH attacks?" Pyro asked, tilting his head. His blonde hair fell in his face but he ignored it, pursing his lips.

"Yes," Mystique rolled her eyes, unimpressed with being interrupted, "but it's different this time."

"'Cause they're humans," Jamie said. His feet were now resting on the table.

She shook her head, "no. According to the reports filed all these women were either family members of, or former members, of Friends of Humanity."

Toad quirked a brow, going back to bouncing leisurely on his hunches. "So…they're like…volunteers?'

"No!" the woman snapped, "Shut up and listen! These girls were either ones that escaped from the cult, or ones were born from other members who escaped from it, understand?"

"So…they're not volunteers?" His black eyes blinked back at her behind his goggles. "S'what? We're gonna round us up some hu'mans and fiddle 'round with their minds?"

"Yes, and no. First thing we have to do is locate the remaining women to see how many are left. After that we offer our services-"

"And how exactly are we going to be removing these chips?" Pyro butt in. "I mean, I've only met one technopath and he's maybe fifteen."

"That's step two."

"Then what?"

She shrugged, "we release them back into the wild with high hopes…and a debt of course."

"W'ot kinda debt?"

"Frog boy's got a point," Multiple Man cut in, nodding at the annoyed man, "what could a human have that we'd want?"

"Shelter, money, influence. Anything."

The taller, dark haired man smirked, "Anything?"

"Not that." Mystique chided, "They're still humans." She spat, cringing at the thought. "There are plenty of willing, fitting women around here, Jamie."

"Is that a proposition?"

Pyro shook his head, "when're we headin' out?"

"Two days, Jamie, John, you'll be going to Pennsylvania, Toad you and Callisto will be taking Massachusetts." She stood, motioning with her hand for them to follow.

They did so as the pyromaniac, once again, inquired, "Why's Magneto in New York?"

"Xavier knows of a woman with a chip." The blue mutant punched in a password and a door slid open, "Magneto wants to see its affects." She grabbed a box marked, _Penn_ and handed it to Multiple Man. "These are the women you will be locating, you are to do so by alphabetical order." She picked up another marked _Mass_ and handed it to Toad. She met his stare evenly, which was difficult with his eyewear, "do not let Callisto get out of hand."

"Bah, she ain't so bad."

"With mutants, with humans she can be rather…impulsive."

"Yes, mum." He lifted his lips tightly as she scoffed at him. Toad didn't need to be told twice, she knew, as eccentric and annoying as he was, he was competent. And coming from her, that was a major compliment.

Her glowing eyes shot to each of theirs, "go get some sleep."

The men left the room wordlessly, hauling there boxes with ease as Mystique opened hers. Rifling through the files she pulled out the one Magneto had directed.

**Name**: _Jane Joplin_.

**Aliases**: _None_.

**Age**: _28._

**Status**: _Missing._

**Last seen whereabouts**: _Women and Infants Hospital of Rhode Island, December 3__rd__ of 2009. _

Mystique let out a hum, not understanding why this was such an important case to the Brotherhood.

_This is to be kept top secret, my dear, do you understand?_

She didn't but kept her promise. Whoever this _Jane Joplin_ was, she had a feeling she'd be trouble.

**A/N:** Hiya. If you'd like this story to continue, please review and take the poll on my page. I ask this because I'm curious to see if anyone is reading it and what they think. Also, if I get my science wrong, which I will, or m X-history, which I may, or my geography-those are eastern states, right? Tell me. I need all the help I can get.


	2. Buzzes and Sounds

**Albany**

Penny flipped her lights on, letting the boy enter her apartment before her. "I'm calling the Professor."

"Go ahead, I'm not going back."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"You're ten, you know what'll happen if you keep run away?"

He looked back at her curiously as she picked up a cordless phone, dialed a number from memory, and pressed it against her ear with her shoulder. "What?"

"You'll end up a rent boy." She rubbed her arms for warmth. "Hello, Professor?"

Tony looked around the tiny apartment. It was pretty empty, at least by his standards. His childhood home had the walls lined with photos and paintings(his father was an artist). Penny's apartment had none of these things. The walls were tainted a grayish colour and bare, as was the room he was standing in with the exception of a futon shoved in the corner. He wandered over to it and picked up the lone photo in the room from the refrigerator box she seemed to being using as a night stand.

A woman, maybe in her early fifties smiled back tightly at him, her salt and pepper hair pulled back in pony tail as her magenta eyes looked into the camera. Tony pursed his lips and set the picture down. Turning his head he listened to the woman go on.

"Well, he'll stay the night tonight and I'll give him a ride back in the morning."

"Jo?" He called over his shoulder.

"No, I think it'll be fine," Penny looked up from the conversation, "yeah?"

"Where's the bathroom?"

"End of the hall- yes I'm listening," she sighed, exasperated, "It's only a few hours, I'll pull over if I get dizzy." There was a pause, "I've got clothes for him. He'll be fine."

Tony made his way to the bathroom and did his business. But as he was washing his hands he noticed the medicine cabinet's door was slightly ajar.

"What kind of acquaintance?" Penny's voice carried down the hall, and the boy closed the door to block it out. A finger pried the cabinet open and he was annoyed to find there was nothing particularly interesting in it. Typical things he'd seen thousands of times in his own home, deodorant, hair gel, hair dye(a forest green shade), feminine hygiene products and a small pill bottle.

Frowning he pulled it out for inspection. _Felbamate_. His dark eyes skimmed over it, _1,200 mg every two hours or as directed_. With pursed lips he put it back where he'd found it and shut the cabinet door.

**Salem**

"Psh, I'm not doin' that."

"Take it up with Mystique then."

Callisto rolled her eyes and stormed off, leaving Toad to sort through the box by himself. His goggles still firmly pressed over his eyes he pulled open a file. A picture of an average looking woman came into view, a young child at her side.

Neither looked happy. His eyes went to the woman's hand, holding her daughter's shoulder tightly, then back to the girl's face.

What was first written off as annoyance was now clearly fear in Mort's mind. He lifted his brows and held the black and white photo up to his goggles. A familiarity pulled at him, but he couldn't place it. So he discarded the photo and went back to the file.

**Name**: _Robin Hallen_.

**Aliases**: _None_.

**Age**: _47_.

**Status**: _Missing_.

**Last Seen Whereabouts**: _Friends of Humanity's Headquarters, Maine Division._

Humming quietly, he tucked the file back in place. Just in time to have his partner stomp back in. Panting angrily, Callisto paced the small room's floor. "I can't believe this!"

"I know," He drawled, not paying much attention as he pulled out another file, "I's terrible."

"You're damn right it is! Helping humans. I didn't sign up for this!"

He shrugged, "'Snot all bad."

"What's not all bad?" The woman cocked a brow and leaned against the wall, "helping humans?"

"'Snot like we gotta be nice to 'em or like 'em, sides gets us off the base, do'sn't?"

Her dark brown eyes rolled, "ugh. I'd rather rot here then help them."

"Well, then, that's too bloody bad, 'cause you're comin' t'a Massatuttes with me, an' ya damn well gonna act like ya like it."

"Excuse me!" Callisto snapped, "who the hell put you in charge?"

"Mags." He said simply, "now watch yer mouth and help me sort these files."

With an annoyed grunt she dropped to her knees next to him.

**Albany**

Penny ran a pale hand through her thick, now teal, hair. Her fingers slipped over her mouth as Tony stared at her. Her head buzzed annoyingly, but had calmed from its earlier protests.

His eyes were starting to flutter closed, not that it was surprising. It was near two a.m and he'd had quite a trip.

"Tony?"

"Yeah?" His voice was soft, tired, and she approached him cautiously. He was slumping against the wall the bed was crammed up against, and with a careful hand she pushed him over. It wasn't as bad as the last time, with his thick hooded sweatshirt blocking the contact, but a jolt still came. He hit the bed with a low thud, his hand seeking out the pillow above him instantly.

"How'd you find me?"

"Hitchhiked."

Penny sat down on the bed, "no, Tone, I mean how did you _find_ me?"

"You sound different." A breezy sigh escaped his lips, and soon enough he was out. Rolling her eyes, the woman pulled his shoes off, tossing them into the corner without care. The boy didn't stir at the clatter, and she soundlessly slipped from the apartment and down the hall.

She stood in front of apartment 6B. This particular apartment was shared by a human couple, Harold 'Manny' Baker, an eccentric school teacher who suffered from ADD, and his girlfriend, Jenna Tayo, a dominatrix who apparently had a weak spot for chubby, eccentric Jewish men. With a smirk, she knocked loudly.

A petite woman, clad in a golden bikini, swung the door open with a curious look on her face. "Penny?"

"Am I interrupting Star Wars night again?"

"Yes," Jenna nodded, but didn't seem bothered by the intrusion. Nor by her scantily clad torso. "Is everything okay?"

"Fine," The (slightly) taller woman said emotionlessly, pleased that the ticking ache in her skull had evaporated. "Hey, you still got those gloves? The leather ones?"

Her lips pursed in a smirk and eyes narrowed, "Yeah, you just described half the gloves I've ever owned."

"Well. Ones that go to the wrists then?"

"Oh, sure!" Jenna chirped, "just a sec!"

The small brunette disappeared into the apartment, and Penny bit her lip. She really didn't want to go back in there with Tony. The relief in her brain was almost blissful, but she wasn't ready to leave the kid helpless in a strange place…for more then a few minutes anyway.

Jenna was back soon enough, a pair of black gloves held triumphantly above her head, "got 'em!"

"Thanks, Jen." Penny went to take them from her when a hand on her own caused her to look up. Her voice was weary when she said, "Jen?"

"You know, if anything's been upsetting you or you just need to talk, we're here right?" Her dark brown eyes shone with concern. "I mean, you've been so…distant, these past few months."

"I know." The woman pulled her hand away, "don't worry about it, Jen, I'm just working it out on my own okay?"

The door across the hall opened, and the buzzing started back up at the base of Penny's skull as a bare-chested man poked his head out. "Guys. It's two in the morning."

"Yes it is, Stephen." Jenna smirked.

"Go to bed," His clear blue eyes went to Jenna's outfit, "or, back to bed." He smiled softly at Penny. "Hey."

"Uh, yeah," She blinked, her eyes sweeping briefly to his chest, the chip beeped and she grimaced. "I'm gonna go back to my room now." She shifted uncomfortably before quickly making her way down the hall.

Stephen rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "She really doesn't like me, does she?"

"She doesn't know you," Jenna sympathized, knowing he had what according to him was a very _minor _crush on the elusive neighbor. "Go back to bed, Drake."

He did as he was told, and the woman all but skipped back to her playmate.

**A/N:** No, I didn't fuck up Stephen's name that one time, his last name is Drake. It's on my profile, that makes it official. Also, _Felbamate _is a pain med used to treat seizures (supposedly) and I just fucked up the dosage, it's also (supposedly) illegal in the states. I use the word supposedly because I got the info from good ole Wiki. Review with theories on where you think this is going…I'm interested in what you think. ALSO and MOST IMPORTANTLY FirstTimeLady on deviantart as agreed to make banners for my 3 X fics! If you like slash, check out her banners, they're great.


	3. Keys

**Fairmount, NY**

Tony watched as Penny fell in to the chair. Beads of sweat rolled down her forehead, a heavy pant residing in her chest as she struggled for air.

To the average person, it looked like an asthma attack, but to Tony he knew it was that damn chip. The Pasiphae, like naming it after something old made it more agreeable. He noticed a small trickle of blood escape her nostril and passed her a napkin.

"Thanks." She sighed, taking it with a gloved hand, "ain't cha gonna sit down?"

He shrugged, his narrow shoulders bobbing uncertainly, "I'm gonna go get the waitress."

"I think they come to you, sport." Penny knew what he was trying to do, and she appreciated it. But she'd feel better with the constant fuss in the back of her mind than she would with the peace and quiet that would come with the child's absence. Pushing her damp bangs from her eyes, she smiled, "I'm fine, Tone, sit down."

After a moment of uncertain tension, Anthony did as he was told. He slid into the seat across from hers, his baggy sweatshirt hanging off him loosely. It was too warm out for it, but he knew any extra layers of clothing made it easier for Penny when he was strapped to her back on the bike.

"What can I get ya?"

The pair looked up to see a woman, maybe fifty peering down at them with bored, dark brown eyes. _Halle_ her name tag read and Penny pursed her lips. "How about some menus?"

Her eyes set on the young woman, annoyance flickering behind them as she looked at her hair, her tan features and finally her gloves. "You one'a them mutants?"

"Nope," Penny smiled sarcastically at her, "just a prototype."

"Hm." The older woman didn't seem terribly impressed with her answer, but she nodded. "I'll get you some menus."

"Thanks." Dark brown eyes narrowed at her retreating form before slipping back to Tony. They softened but not dramatically. "Why don't you wanna go back to that school? Teachers perverts or somethin'?"

"No." He replied indignantly, "it just sucks, why can't I stay with you? Besides the whole, _every second around you is a living hell_, thing?"

"First off, don't swear. Secondly, did you not see my apartment last night?" She chuckled, "what? You wanna live in a closet 'til you're eighteen?"

He nodded, "sure."

"No, kid you don't, trust me, I've done it." The woman ran her tongue over her teeth, "claustrophobia sets in pretty quick."

"When-"

"Third," She ignored his annoyed grunt, "you need to be around your own kind, it'll be good for you."

Tony murmured something that she barely caught, "my own kind my ass."

"Anthony! What did I just say about cussing?"

The waitress came back, setting two glasses of water in front of them, along with menus. But she didn't leave right away. Instead, she inspected the relatively young woman in front of her. Penny paid her no mind, already engrossed in her menu's selection. Tony did. He watched with building paranoia as the weathered waitress stared down at his…friend. Her eyes swept over her features, her lips pursed and a quiet concern raising in her gaze.

"You wouldn't happen to be named Jane would you?"

Penny's fingers stiffened on the pages slightly, "nope. Name's Penelope, sorry."

"Oh." There was a hint of sadness in the woman's voice, and she snuck another glance at her, "sorry, you just look like someone…else, I guess."

The pair watched the woman walked away and the female looked at him, suddenly on edge, "we should go."

"You know her?" Tony asked, rising as well as she chugged her water down.

"You could say that," She said. Quickly and without hesitation, she steered the boy out of the small diner.

He cocked his head back to look at Halle, her soft red hair falling into her face and her hands wringing as she watched them go. "How?"

"She's my mom. Or at least, she used to be."

**Manchester**

"Your student is running late, Charles," Magneto smirked, "such things are bound to happen when you leave a human in charge."

"I didn't leave a human in charge, and even if I had, from what I can tell, this _Jo_ is a completely competent woman."

"Is that right?"

The Professor nodded, "it is. Young Mr. Kree seems quite attached to her."

"His abilities haven't manifested yet, you say?" Magneto looked out the parlor window. "And yet she still reacts to him? Negatively?"

"Indeed," the wheelchair bound man sighed, "from his memories I've seen her go through everything from minor twitches to severe seizures. It's caused the boy some serious psychological damage."

Erik lifted a brow, "Yet he still runs back to her every chance he gets?"

"I told you, he's quite attached."

"How bizarre."

Charles Xavier wheeled over to the window, "I thought so as well. But it's only natural, simple imprinting."

"Is that so?"

"Jo, it would seem, was the first person to offer any sort of comfort after…the occurrence."

"Is that what we're calling it? An occurrence?"

Xavier nodded, "for now, Erik. He's just a boy."

"A boy with no abilities. May as well be a human."

"Erik-"

The roar of a motorcycle ended the conversation, and the two elderly gentlemen looked out the window. The bike itself was out of view, but the front gate wasn't and after a few minutes(about two) a young, disgruntled looking boy entered it. He slammed it closed and stalked closer to the building.

"Shall we meet Mr. Kree half way, then?"

_**-/**_3 minutes prior_**/-**_

"How do I know you won't run off again?"

"I'm not gonna run off," Penny rolled her eyes, "here, take my keys and tell the Professor to meet me out here, 'kay?"

Tony grumbled under his breathe a moment before snatching them from her loose grip. "Fine. But you better be out here when I get back!"

"Where'm I gonna go, Tone? You've got the bike's key." The woman scoffed when he glared at her, before stomping off. She leaned against the bike's metal shell, her teal hair continuing to fall distractingly in her face. Flipping it out of her eyes with a flick of her wrist she sighed. Even at this distance, with the absence of the boy, her head was spinning. His vision was becoming slightly distorted, blurred even, and she opened one of the saddle bags hooked up to the motorcycle. Ruffling through the garbage stowed inside, she lifted a pair of goggle out of it, and snapped them over her eyes. Much better. The world cleared in front of her, not to crystal but to the point where she could make out the figures, two older gentlemen, one in a wheelchair, approaching her. Just like the optometrist had promised. That cute man from across the hall had recommended him to her, what was his name? Steven? Something like that. She blinked at the men as they halted in from of her.

"You must be Jo." The bald man smiled, his eyes sparkling in the bright light. He offered her hand to shake, and didn't seem put off by her gloves.

She shook it, his hold tight but not threatening, "you must be Xavier. Holly's told me all about you," Penny smirked, "hope you don't mind the extra kid."

"Not at all." He motioned to the man next to him as he released her hand, "this is Erik Lehnsherr, he's quite fascinated with your condition."

"Nice to meet you." Her eyes flicker over his face with curiosity but it dulls after a moment and she offers him her hand.

Magneto stared at her. She may not have remembered him, but he was not one to forget a face. Especially not her face. The face of the wily little human who had seduced his right hand man. Had left Toad wondering if the Brotherhood was the right place for him for all of one week, before pushing her existence to the back of his mind and settling back to the task at hand. Wiping out the human race, or at the very least rising above it. Magneto was unsure of his feelings towards her, just as he had been during their first meeting, but decided to tolerate her. For the time being. He took her hand regardless of his concerns, "likewise Miss…"

"Why, Erik, did I forget to mention," Xavier's eyes seemed teasing, "this is Holly Joplin's daughter?"

"Foster daughter," Penny corrected, raising a finger.

The other man's eyes widened, "really? How is Holly these days?"

"Good." She told them, not quite sure herself how the older woman was. Guilt ate at her, but she ignored it. "She said she taught here a while back?"

"That's correct, she was one of the women who taught at the school during the seventies I believe, isn't that right, Charles?"

"Quite."

"If it was alright with you, _Miss Joplin_, I was hoping we could discuss your…" Erik snuck a glance at Charles, "condition, as it were, elsewhere. Away from the students."

Her pink lips pursed, "I suppose that would be fine. But I'll need my keys back first."

"Keys?" Xavier echoed. "What keys?"

Penny's eyes darkened. "He didn't give them back."

"I'll make sure to retrieve the keys from Anthony while you are out."

"Okay." She shrugged, "then I guess that'll be fine." She looked to Magneto, "we'll have to take your car though, if that's cool with you, sir?"

"Certainly, my dear."

"Awesome, we should get going then," A veil of sweat was gracing her forehead, and the goggles were beginning to fog slightly.

With a nod, the elderly mutant led her away, a smirk on his features going unnoticed by the Professor.

**A/N**: The next one will have even more plot to it. And if I'm lucky I'll squeeze some Toad in there…because soon shit will hit the fan my dear readers. Shit. Will. Hit. The. Fan. Metaphorically, of course.


	4. Agreements and Decisions

"So, you took Holly's last name."

"Yep."

"What was wrong with your own?" Erik asked, his hands steady on the wheel as the younger woman pushed her goggles up to her brow.

She shrugged, "didn't want to be that person anymore."

"And what person was that?"

"You know, you're asking some pretty personal questions for our first outing, Mr. Lehnsherr."

"My apologies, I didn't mean to intrude."

"Yes you did, I'm just sayin' pace yourself." She had one small combat boot resting against the glove compartment. Her head leaning back on the headrest and gazing at him with a bored stare. "I thought your name was Mags?"

If Erik was surprised by her memory, he didn't show it. Instead he lifted a brow and answered in a soft, grandfatherly tone. "Only to Toad."

"Ah."

"Why didn't you mention this in front of Charles?"

"Why didn't you?" She snapped, "Because it's none of his business. Now, I don't know who you are, but I know you know something's up. Why can't I find any other mutants from the facility? Or any of the other girls?"

His eyes remained fixed on the road, her brass anger startling him inwardly but on the outside he stayed a pillar of nonchalance. "Most of them didn't make it out alive, I'm afraid."

Penny quieted at that, her tight lips slacking into a frown. "How do you know that?"

"I like to keep a close eye on my enemies, Jane." He smirked as her face paled, "and that includes you and your husband."

"I don't have a husband." Penny murmured, turning from him to glare at the fast moving road.

"According to the Friends of Humanity, you do."

"It doesn't count, it wasn't legal."

Magneto took his hands off the wheel and shifted to face her. She didn't seem alarmed, already lost in her own head. "How would you like revenge on James Markus?"

Her head whipped over to him, a sly grin stretching over her features. "I'd like that very much, Mr. Lehnsherr."

"I was hoping you'd say that." He said, "My accomplice will meet us at the diner, she'll fill you in on all the details."

"What did you have in mind?"

"First things first, my dear, we'll have to rid you of that chip. So when they come for you, they come to us instead."

Penny's dark eyes shone with confusion. "Come for me?"

"It would seem the Friends of Humanity have been more or less rounding up the women they experimented on."

"Why?"

"Vanity." Erik told her dryly, "They don't want anyone know the mistake they made implanting those wretched computer chips in to innocent women while they were still so unstable."

She nodded. "Sounds like something Markus would cook up." Her other foot came to rest next to its twin, "I don't know how helpful I'll be, I mean, I haven't been back to the base," Her eyes went to his, a brow cocking when she noticed he was no longer physically driving, but she said nothing on the manner, "and I have no intention of going back."

"I don't want you to go back, Mrs. Markus."

"Don't call me that."

"I want you to simply…offer your hospitalities to my men while we sort out the petty details."

Her face twitched with pain as a smirk rose on her lips. "Babe, I'm flattered, but I can't fuck anybody with this goddamn chip, much less have some freaky mutant filled orgy."

He stared at the woman, who seemed completely serious, and slowly the car began to veer off the road.

"Sir-_sir!_" Penny shrieked, grabbing the wheel and yanking him back onto it. "Dude! Come on! Focus!"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Markus my mind was elsewhere."

"Ya I got that! And don't call me- Ugh!" Her body jerked away from him as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't do that! Fuck." She huffed, leaning back in her seat. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost." He shook his head one last time, suddenly realizing why she had been so taken with a certain green henchman of his, and went on. "By hospitalities I meant something a bit more…domestic."

"It gets more domestic then orgies?"

"I'm afraid it does."

"Hm. I wonder if my neighbors know that…" Her brown eyes glazed over. But she blinked those images away quickly, "like what then? You want me to play Betty Homemaker to a couple of rouge mutants?"

Magneto pursed his lips, a smirk resonating on the corner of his mouth, "are you always this…"

"Stupid?"

"I was going to say brass."

"But you were thinkin' stupid, it's cool. I babble when I get nervous."

He seemed to recall that. "I see. Well, I assure you Mrs. Markus-"

"Stop calling me that!"

"That your part in all this will be quite superficial." Erik said. "Just go about your normal business while we take up residence in your home."

"That's it?" Penny asked suspiciously. Doubt clouded her mind, but she saw no reason not to trust the man. If Charles did, her mother did. And if her foster mother did, damn right 'Jane' would. "I sense a catch, Mr. Lehnsherr, but I'm going to trust you. Just this once…so don't fuck it up or you're off Holly's Christmas card list."

The man sighed, but a smirk remained on his face as he pulled into a small diner just outside Newark. "Mrs. Markus, I assure you, that if you follow instruction, all will go according to plan."

Her eyes went back to their uninterested glint. "Ominous."

"Indeed."

**Mendon, Mass**

"Alr'oght, this is that las' house." Toad tucked the paper into his back pocket as he and Callisto stopped in front of a cozy looking one story home. Toys were littered on the ground, dirty and well used. He eyed them with disgust as he fell in step with the mutant woman.

"Thank god," Callisto muttered, "I'm sick of this shit."

"Could be worse," Toad told her, "Pyro and Jamie had a long'a list then us."

She quirked a brow and rung the door bell. "Like how much longer?"

"Like, ninety vict'ums more." He shrugged, "Bigg'a state."

The door opened and the green man lowered his head, letting Callisto do the talking. "This the home of Kelsey Tarp?"

"No." the girl who opened the door couldn't have been more then fourteen, her hair a light honey colour and her eyes bloodshot. "She died."

"Oh." Callisto pursed her lips, "What about Renee and Hailey?"

"I'm Hailey." Her voice broke, and she wiped a tear before it started to fall, "Renee died a few d-" She cleared her throat, tightened her jaw, "days ago. You missed the service."

Toad lifted his head and glanced at her. "Where're ya parents?"

"Kelsey Tarp was my mom. My dad's…gone." Hailey didn't seem terribly put off by his skin tone, which caught him by surprise. "I haven't seen him in a while."

"Like, a year?" Callisto asked, rocking on the balls of her feet. "After you got released from the facility?"

The girl's eyes narrowed and she backed into the house. She said, "I think you should go."

"Look 'ere, girlie," Toad's hand caught the door as she went to shut it, "if ya go in, we go in."

"No you don't-"

"Oh, what you don't like mutants?" Callisto smirked as she grabbed the girl's arm. She shook her head at the contact before Hailey's eyes rolled back into her head. "Oh come on-"

She was cut short when the girl's frail body began to spasm. Toad grabbed Callisto, pulling her away as Hailey hit the ground.

"Nice goin'."

"Oh shut up."

There was a moment and soon the mutants were looking at the child with concern. "Usually it's over by now, right?" The woman asked quietly watching as her seizure became more and more severe, her body jerking in hasty erratic twitches. Hailey bit her tongue and soon blood gushed out of her mouth, then out of her nose, and then her ears before she went limp. They stared at her, unsure how to react before Mort dropped down on his hunches. His oddly coloured fingers went to her neck, tilting her head as he checked for a pulse. He found none.

"She's just passed out, right?" Callisto asked, her tone weak and perhaps a little scared. She'd never killed a child before. At least not with her bare hands.

He shook his head, not looking at her. "I told ya not ta touch 'em." Toad's voice was low. "I told ya ov'a and ov'a and ya jus' don' listen." His black eyes went up to hers accusingly. "Next time ya don' listen, I'll snap ya neck be'fore ya get the chance to disobey me."

She didn't say anything, knowing he meant it.

"Let's go, Mags wants us in Albany by mornin'."

The ride was silent, his jaw clenched tightly. He could care less about the girl. But he didn't like Callisto's reckless disregard for authority. Thought she knew it all. And he knew better then anyone being cocky could damn well kill you.

**_Newark, NY_**

Penny shot the blonde woman across from her a wink, "how you doin', cutie?"

"Mrs. Markus, I'd like you to meet my accomplice, Mystique."

The younger woman nodded approvingly, "cool name. And stop calling me that."

They women shook hands, the mutant eying her gloves only a second before placing a file on the small table. Magneto was sitting next to her, and Penny watched curiously as she flipped through the papers inside.

"According to this you're Alex Markus' wife, correct?"

"Not legally."

"What do you mean not legally?" Mystique asked, lifting a brow.

"Uh, I was twelve? Parental permission or not I get the feeling that probably still pretty illegal."

She shrugged, "well, in the eyes of the FoH you are, and that makes you his property."

Penny twirled a finger in the air, mock-enthusiastically. "Lucky me."

The shape shifter smirked with amusement, "you mean lucky for us. You've been out off base approximately fifteen years?"

"Maybe fourteen."

"And they've been unable to track you down? With the exception of the procedure?"

Brushing a teal bang from her face, she shrugged, "I haven't noticed them, but they've probably been there…and I seen my mom earlier, if that counts."

"Robin Hallen?" Magneto asked, a brow lifting. "Why didn't you mention this earlier?"

"Didn't think to."

"Where'd you see her?" The currently blue eyed blonde asked, pensively.

Penny rubbed her temple, glancing at the doors as a mutant couple entered. "Um…I don't know, some diner in Fairmount…" Her brown eyes stayed locked on them a long moment. There was something frustratingly familiar about the tingling in the forefront of her mind. She pursed her lips, not bothering to hide her stare as Mystique tried to capture her attention.

"Did she recognize you? Was she alone?" She huffed, looking at her superior for guidance.

"Mrs. Markus-

"Don't call me that. Do we know them?" A gloved finger pointed to the couple, a red head and a tall man with dark ruby sunglasses, "I swear to god I know them from somewhere."

Magneto sighed. "That would be Charles' favorite lapdog, Cyclops, and his wife, Jean Grey."

"She could do better," Penny shrugged, "she's hot and he's obviously a closet case. Or at the very least owns Hair Spray on DVD." She drummed her fingers idly on the table, "never trust a man who's into musicals."

"Hm," Mystique hummed at her, "are you always this stupid?"

"Yes. I'm working on it, I swear."

"Good."

Magneto put on a faux smile as the good doctor approached them. "Ah, Ms. Grey. How lovely to see you, again."

She nodded at him, her eyes moving skeptically over his 'sidekick' before they landed on Penny. "Miss Joplin."

"Jeanie." She nodded, before she jerked her head back. "Quit it!" The woman snapped, shaking her head.

The doctor blushed slightly as her husband saddled up beside her. He remained silently, glaring at them behind his glasses. He nodded to the elderly mutant. Then glanced at Mystique then Penny.

"What's with the glasses?"

"They help me control my mutation."

"Ah. So, not just 'cause they're fancy then?"

"What?"

"What?" She echoed innocently, taking a sip of the water in front of her. "You're from Xavier's?"

"That's right-"

A watch beeped. Penny pulled a small canister from her front pocket and dropped three tiny yellow pills into her hand and chewed them. Swallowing them with out water, she quirked a brow. "What?"

The pill bottle levitated from her hands and into Jean's. Her fiery eyes slipped over it with a look of dread filling them. "1,200 mg every_ two hours?_" She read, "That's insane, what kind of irresponsible doctor would prescribe this?"

"It's what works for now, Jeanie, chill out." Nimble fingers plucked it from her grasp, "it wasn't his first try."

"Have you been taking medication for long?" Erik asked, putting the files away and passing them to Mystique.

"A little under a year."

"And they've been affective?"

"For the pain more then the actual seizures, but they do seem to make them less…dramatic, when I take as directed." Penny tucked it back in her pocket. "Unfortunately that beep also means I've got four hours 'til I'm late for work, so if you'll excuse me…" She slid from the booth, nodding to the two Brotherhood members, "I'm listed."

"Very well." He shook hands with her, and Mystique followed suit. The four of them watched as the woman went and stood out side a moment, before turning and coming back in.

"Dude, you drove me."

"Oh, right," Magneto blinked, "I suppose-"

Scott cut in quickly, "We'll drive you back to the mansion, Jo."

"Alright, whatever, but I really gotta go so if could just," she jerked her thumb over her shoulder, "yeah?"

The married couple shared a glance, but followed her out of the diner.

"She's not going to last, is she?" Mystique asked wearily.

"It's doubtful." Erik looked at her, "think you spent enough time with her to imitate her?"

"Dude, I could do it in my sleep," She teased, Penny's voice coming into her own.

The pair smiled at each other. "Perfect," He told her, taking her hand and kissing it, "Markus won't suspect a thing if all goes according to plan."

A/N: I hope this chapter flowed okay, tell me what'cha think…also, 2 things. 1 Penny isn't as stupid as she lets on, and 2 I'm basing the FoH off of well known cults, or my idea of one as i haven't read the comics. If you can give me any special defining characterstic of FoH(besides them hating mutants), i'd appreciate it.


	5. Gay Roommates

Penny collapsed onto the futon. Exhausted and dehydrated, she pushed herself deeper into the mattress as various sirens and sounds echoed through her small apartment.

Harold looked on with amusement, "I'll get'ch yer lock fixed in the morning for ya."

"Awesome, thanks Manny."

"It's my job." This was true. Besides being a school teacher and over willing love slave to Jenna, Harold was the building's handyman. Thus the very unoriginal, but very accurate, Harold The Handyman nick name. He left the apartment without another word, not questioning how the lock was broken in the first place.

Penny had kicked her door in. She'd had to.

That little bastard Tony had stolen the key to her apartment, and refused to give it back. She hadn't had the patience to stick around at the time. Not with her pounding head and heavy eyes.

Eyes falling with drowsiness, the woman shimmied out of her jeans. She kicked them to the end of her 'bed' and then pulled the leather gloves from her fingers. They dropped onto the dark tile floor below her as she drifted off to sleep.

_/Sometime later/_

A faint throb in the front of her mind woke her. Someone was outside her door.

_Tony_ she thought, rolling onto her back. Too tired to get up right away, her brown eyes fluttered open. For a moment she could only make out a few grey blurs. It's only temporary, she knows, but its still rather unsettling. After three solid minutes her vision clears, and the knocking is now pounding. Rolling out of bed, she snatched the gloves from the floor and slide them over her hands.

"What?" She bellowed, her eyes widening in shock at the men standing there.

Jamie pointed to her, a smile quirking on his lips, "cutie?"

"Gay roommate?"

"What?" The young man next to him blinked and took a subtle step away from the multiplier.

Penny shook her head, "what-what're you doing here?"

"Magneto sent me; look't you!" He gushed, tugging at the hem of her t-shirt. "What're you doin' in New York?"

"I live here, what-why did he send you?"

John looked around, "can we have this conversation inside?"

"Oh, yeah, sure, no problem." Shaking her head again, she pulled the door open a little wider for them. "Don't mind the…emptiness, of the room. I know it's creepy."

"Damn right it's creepy." Jamie said, eying the bare grey walls. Even the underground fortress Magneto had built had a bit of flare to it. This was just pathetic. "So. Wanna hear the full scoop on Toad?"

"Huh? Oh, no, that's okay." Her eyes darted around for her jeans. "I assume he's well?"

"He's Toad." Pyro answered dryly earning a snicker from his companion. "How do _you_ know him?"

Jamie slapped the boy on the back, "Oh, did I never mention the time that our very own Toad got one off with a human?"

"That's me." Penny raised her hand as she dropped to her knees. The men's eyes landed on her scantily clad ass as she rummaged under her futon for clothing.

"What? Are you like a hooker or something?"

"_No!_" she replied indignantly, "I'm just… like to wear green is all."

Jamie smirked as she stood, pulling a pair of soiled jeans over her hips. "What're you doin' here?"

"I live here, what're you doin' here?"

His curious eyes went to her gloved hands, then her long sleeved shirt, and finally came to rest on her face. She looked…rough. Dark circles hung under her eyes and her shockingly bright hair was matted to her face with sweat. Jamie wasn't going to pretend he knew her well, in fact as far as he could recall they'd only spoken one or two times. But he wasn't stupid. "You were one of Markus' girls."

"His son's actually," Penny corrected, neither happy nor angered. Numb to it. Her hand slipped into her pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "Either of you got a light?"

Pyro smirked, clicking his lighter open and sending a jet of fire over to her. She pursed her lips, glancing at Jamie a moment, but lit her smoke regardless.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He snapped it closed and tucked it back in his pocket. "Didn't know we'd be bunkin' with a human."

"You're staying?" Penny asked, the throbbing in her head becoming more intense by the moment. "For how long?"

"'Til we track down every last one'a you guinea pigs and set ya right." Jamie told her, watching her rock unsteadily on her feet. "You okay?"

"Fine." She answered immediately, sick of being asked that question by various people. "Just tired."

Eying her suspiciously, John tore his gaze from her shifty form when a knock came to the door. Penny looked as well, crossing thoughtless over to it. Jamie nodded to the pyromaniac, and they stood at the ready.

"Heya, Pen." Manny grinned at the woman as his girlfriend held up a new lock. Jenna chirped, passing it to her husband as she slipped her arms around the (slightly) taller woman's torso. "Hey, kitten."

"Hey, Jenna…you're certainly…" Penny cleared her throat, staring down at the woman awkwardly, the cigarette hanging limply from her mouth. "Affectionate this morning."

"Afternoon," The other corrected. "Guess what?"

"Uh…Penny?" Jamie asked, eyes wide at the sight of slender, half naked(Jenna was rocking her 'work ware') woman clinging to his new responsibility.

"Yeah?" her voice was equally as uneasy as she pried the woman's hands off her. Jenna immediately began to bouncing, clasping her hands happily in front of her chest. "Oh, right, guys this is Jamie…my brother, and his boyfriend, whom he has yet to introduce me to. They'll be staying with me a while.

Pyro's eyes widened in shock, "I'm not his-"

Jamie shut him up with a quick firm peck to the cheek, "no need to be shy, darling. John, his name is John."

"You son of a bitch." He growled under his breathe at Multiple Man, who just smirked cheekily.

"Jamie, John," Penny shot the younger an amused glance before going on, flicking some ash from her cigarette onto the floor. "These are my neighbors, Jenna and Manny." She nodded approvingly, "he's hittin' that."

"It's true." The pudgy man admitted. "I'm also the handy man, so if anything goes wrong, just give a holler."

"He lives with me, down the hall." Jenna beamed, slipping her arms around her hubby's waist, "yeah, I'm hittin' that."

"Oh, you two are just adorable." Jamie gushed. His arm tightened around John's waist, "aren't they just?"

"I hate you so bad, Jamie," He murmured before nodding. He spoke a little louder, a fake strangled smile on his lips, "just."

Penny stared at them a long moment. They were just a _little_ too comfortable with that pose. She dropped her gaze to the floor before a startling pain shot through her skull snapping her out of her daydream. "So…Jenna. You had news."

"Oh, right." Apparently she had been having similar thoughts. Her boyfriend worked diligently at Penny door, already having popped the broken lock out of its socket. The man smirked to himself as Jenna began bobbing up and down again, "I'm pregnant!"

The other woman's face softened dramatically, "oh, god, Jen, I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'll go get a coat hanger or something, hold on." Penny pulled away from her and started walking towards her closet when Jamie caught her arm. She let out an involuntary jerk as he pulled her closer.

"Don't be such a freak," He muttered, before raising his voice, "what a kidder, eh?"

But Jenna still looked a little shocked and Manny a little weary. "Yeah. Funny."

"There's nothing funny about it," Penny protested, "better it's outt've ya now then nine months down the road when it's like, ten pounds and ripping your cooch open like a-"

"Penny!" Multiple Man snapped, "don't you have a job or something to be at?"

John just stared at her. "I'll drive you." Anything to get the hell away from Jamie, whose hand had now slipped to his back pocket.

Seeming to realize she had said the wrong thing, she ran a gloved hand through her bright greenish blue hair. "Unless this was a wanted pregnancy?"

"It was." Manny assured her.

Her face lit up, "oh! Right, good then. We should go shopping for diapers or clothes or something, sometime, that isn't now." She fumbled, not really knowing the different between a 'good' and 'bad' pregnancy was. Sure she'd seen on TV that it was some kind of generally pleasant thing, but as a child she remember various women becoming extreme upset at the very idea.

Not that Penny blamed them; her mother was a mid wife. She'd seen many women die in childbirth before the age of twelve. Holly assured her that it was a perfectly natural event, but followed that up with how it was unsurprising the girl had been traumatized by it.

Jenna smiled at her attempt and slipped her arms around the woman's waist, "that'd be great, Pen."

"No it won't, it'll be awkward and scarring, and you know it."

"Still. Nice try."

"Thanks." Penny murmured, "but I really should be going…you wanna distract my brother while his boyfriend drives me to work?"

"Sure!" Jenna chirped, "it'd be good to finally get some dirt on you."

"Oh I'm sure he has plenty of embarrassing stories to share and make up."

"What?"

"What?" Penny echoed innocently, grabbed a boot from the floor and sliding it on. The other followed quickly, and she beckoned to the youngest in the room with a half hearted flick of the wrist, "come on, Johnny."

Since her back was turned, she didn't see the quick, hard smack on the ass Jamie had given him. But she heard both it, and the yelp of surprise that followed. He jogged to meet her half way down the stairs.

"Thanks a lot!" he snapped.

"You're welcome." She smirked, "you got the time?"

Sighing, Pyro glanced at his watch. "One thirty."

"Oh, good, you can buy me lunch then."

He stared at her. "Yeah. Now I see it."

"See what?" Penny asked, pushing the door open with a rough shove.

"Why you and Toad hooked up." He glared, "you're both smartasses."

A smile rose on the side of her mouth, "thanks."

"_Not a compliment_!"

She snickered at his distressed tone.

**-/Greene, New York/-**

Magneto's eyes went from a rather surly Toad to a haughty tone. "I heard about what happened in Mendon."

"I didn't-" Callisto started but silenced herself when he raised a patient hand.

"Regardless of your intention, I'm afraid you won't be going to Albany to maintain surveillance on the Friends of Humanity." She opened her mouth to protest, shooting Toad a glare as he smirked, but the magnetic mutant went on. "Rather you shall be given a special assignment."

The younger woman beamed, "what is it?"

"I need you to hunt down a technopath."

"Xavier has one." Toad pointed out dryly, uncomfortable sitting in the metal chair. "Why not jus' use 'im?"

"Because his abilities haven't stabilized yet. I want an adult." His blue eyes went back to Callisto's, "With enough power and control to disable a Pasiphae chip. Without harming the patient, of course."

She nodded, agreeing, "of course." But really didn't care about the humans' wellbeing. "When will you need it by?"

"As soon as possible." Magneto leaned back in his chair, "you and Mystique will be going back to California for the time being, you are to begin your search there." The woman nodded. Erik went on, shifting his attention to the silent green man across from him, "in the meantime, you are to assist Multiple Man and Pyro with their stake out. Surveillance is key here, Toad, not rash action. You are dismissed."

"Yes'ir." He saluted, his back stiff and almost aching as he stood. The man left with no further goodbyes and began to make his way down to the garage.

**-/Albany, New York/-**

Some hours later, Pyro and his …sister in law, arrived back at the apartment, his frustrated tone bouncing off the walls as she popped the lock open.

"I'm just saying you could've given me some warning that the shop you work in is called _Le Sex_!"

Penny tugged off her boot and flopped onto the futon next to the amused mutant. "Jamie, you're boyfriend's being a little bitch, make him stop."

"John." Multiple Man said seriously, he waved a finger, "Stop, or papa spank."

The young man just glared at him, his gaze dropping to the floor. A pair of beat up sneakers rested beside the futon, and he smirked, "he's here already?"

"Whose here already?" The woman asked her voice muffled slightly by the pillow. She tilted her head, skull buzzing unpleasantly from the active mutant genes in the room. Silence. "You bitches better answer me, so help me god, I'll sick that little pregnant chick from down the hall on you." Her eyes continued to droop closed, "she's a crazy little bitch."

The bathroom door was kicked open and soon heavy footsteps were heard coming down the hall. Her head began to ache. "Great. More mutants." She murmured, earning a chuckle from Jamie.

"Pen?" A familiar voice caused a spasm behind her eye lids.

Her head snapped up to see Toad, staring at her in horror. She smiled reflexively, waving weakly, "Hiya."

**A/N**; Le Sex is from the Simpsons, and I read a few Pyro/Jamie fics, nothing against gays, but I think it would be hysterical to see. Esp. if one of them was more into it then the other.


	6. Lies and Blue Eyed Boys

After a few moments of horrified staring, Mort snapped.

"Ya fuckin' treacherous bitch! I ought'a rip ya bloody head off!" He dove for her, and was thankfully intercepted by one of Jamie's duplicates. "Ya no good FoH bitch, I'll-"

"Toad." She said, giving him a pointed look, "my neighbors can hear you."

"Fuck ya bloody neighbors!"

Penny smirked, "I have full intention to when I get this damn chip out but until then I think you're supposed to be incognito, aren't you?"

He muttered under his breathe a moment before nodding. "Ya ain't off the hook yet."

"I didn't do anything."

The green man said nothing, just shoved the dupe away and went out onto the fire escape for some air. Pyro glanced around the room awkwardly. "So…where were we?"

"I believe you were chewing me out about working in a sex shop."

"Oh, right." He nodded and his bored features shifted into one of anger, "how dare you not give me any warning!"

"Oh, you're a grown man, Johnny, get over it."

"And stop calling me that!"

"So, we're not even going to acknowledge the near beating Penny almost received from her scorned lover?" Jamie asked.

His question was ignored as the pair continued to bicker.

"Guess not."

Outside, Toad was fuming. His head spun with memories, some pleasant, some not so much, neither of which he could control as he listened to the woman inside giggle. He leaned against the cool concrete of the building, his feet secure over the metal grill of the escape as he remembered his brief moments with Penny. It was hard to imagine her in the FoH, especially after what they did. Even if she was some kind of spy…that was taking her mission to the extreme.

He flicked a discarded cigarette butt away from him, looking out across the dingy city as the window next to him opened up. He made room as Pyro crawled out of it. The younger man's face was still slightly reddened from he and Jamie's conversation (or rather Jamie lecturing him about 'getting that goddamn stick out of his ass'), and he cleared his throat uncomfortably as Toad glared at him.

"You and Penny, huh?"

"She's one of 'em." The green man growled, still wrapped up in his haze of anger.

"Well, if she was one of them, she wouldn't need a chip, would she?" John smirked, "FoH broads don't fuck mutants."

Toad snorted, "One on a mission might."

"Doubt it. I spent the day with her and quite frankly…" The boy shook his head, "they'd probably find some one smarter. Or calmer. Or less whory."

The older man snickered. "What'd she do to ya?"

"She took me to work with her."

"Yer ri'oght, that _is_ torture."

"She works in a sex shop. Her friends are all perverts and have very…grabby hands." Pyro omitted, flushing the darkness.

"Boys or gals?"

He stayed silent.

"Ah. Well, no one said she w'os nice."

"You must've liked her."

"I like pussy." Toad smirked. "Willin' and able was nice a touch, too."

"You think they know we can hear them?" Jamie's voice echoed out of the apartment, followed easily by Penny's, "Better question, think they care?"

"Oh, I know they don't."

"Those good for nothing freeloaders…speaking of which, would it kill you to put some pants on?" She asked, rubbing her eyes as she sat down a few feet away from him on the futon.

"Would it kill you to buy some sheets?"

"Dude, I can't afford sheets." The woman crawled back and leaned against the wall. "I don't even have dishes."

Jamie shook his head, "Pathetic. A grown woman with no sheets…or a husband."

"Yeah…about that…just how much did Magneto give you on me?" She asked, pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

"Not much," The multiplier admitted, "why?"

She stayed silent a moment, flicking some ash from her smoke. "Just wonderin'."

"Hm."

"Hm." She mimicked, smirking, "so, want to fill me in on the hot young blonde your boss's hittin'?"

Jamie blinked a moment, staring blankly at her. "Who?"

"Hot. Blonde. Legs 'til Tuesday?" She said, shaking her head, "are you sure you're not gay?"

"I'm not gay."

"You play it well, my friend. Or roommate…" Penny shook her head, "Mystique."

"Who?"

"That was her name, Mystique."

Jamie went to shove her, possibly off the futon, but thought better of it when he noticed the shaking of her hand as she raised her smoke to her lips. "Mystique's not blonde, she blue."

Penny choked while she inhaled, "She's blue! I missed a chance to- god damn it!" She clutched her forehead and kicked her leg out. "Fuck, anyway," She shook her head again, ridding the erotic images of the blonde from earlier as a blue woman. "She looked pretty pale to me."

"Yeah, she can do that…are you okay?" The man asked, caught off guard by her quick dismissal of what had happened.

"Peachy."

"You sure?"

"I said I was-" Her watch beeped and she groaned, "god damn it. I gotta go."

"Go? Go where?"

She faltered a moment, "See Jenna. I'll be right back."

"Great!" Jamie snapped, displeased with her lie. "I'll come with."

"Like hell you will. It's just down the hall. Besides, I'm drowning in testosterone here. This trip is to get away from you." The woman said, rolling her eyes as she grit her teeth. "I'll be back in a minute. Stay put. Bond with your boyfriends and if you're really good I'll bring you some food back."

"Hm." He dropped back on to the couch.

"Atta boy." She winked at him and made her way out of the apartment. All but collapsing she leaned against the door as she closed it. Wincing she clutched her head, not hearing the door behind her open.

"Oh my god, are you alright?"

She stood quickly, "fine! I just-"

"Come on, take a breather," Stephen said, reaching out to her. When she flinched away he dropped his hand. "It's okay."

"I'm fine, I just gotta get to Jenna's."

"She's out with Manny, crib shopping."

"Crib shopping?" Penny echoed, "how far along is she?"

"Four months. Shouldn't you know all this? I mean I thought you guys were friends." He said, ushering her to his apartment, "come on, I'll get you some water."

"Thanks…and we are, I just…didn't respond to her pregnancy the way she expected."

He closed his door behind him, ignoring how her hands gripped the side of his counter. "Oh?"

"Yeah." She pulled the pill bottle from her pocket as he went around her. She watched him carefully, looking for a sign of his mutation, but found none. It wasn't physical…but he was a rather good looking man. Tall, broad shouldered, easy smile. She offered him a weak one as he handed her a glass of tap water. "Thank you."

"No problem. Just your friendly neighborhood boy scout." He blushed.

Penny swallowed her pain killers quickly as she took a sip of water. She cocked a brow at him, "Boy scout?"

"Well…not officially." Stephen said.

"Yeah…didn't think you'd fit into the standard uniform."

He chuckled, "Probably not. So, I hear your brother's staying with you?"

"Yep. And his boyfriend."

"What about that other guy?"

Penny froze, "other guy?"

"Yeah, he came in a few hours ago. Had a key and everything." Stephen said, watching her carefully. "Didn't say much when I saw him in the hall."

"Oh…him. That's um…That's their relationship counselor, Mr. Todd."

"Relationship counselor?" He repeated, cocking a disbelieving brow.

"That's what I said isn't it?" She snapped, setting her water down. "And it's none of your business anyway."

He blushed a light pink. "You're right it's not…I was just wondering if he was like, a boyfriend or something."

"Nope. Definitely _not_ a boyfriend."

"Do you, you know, have a…"

"Oh, no. the vacancy sign is all lit up over this girl's door, kiddo." She smiled tightly at him watching him relax and grin at her.

"Oh, because I was wondering if you ever wanted to like, catch a drink or something-"

"Stephen."

"Yeah?"

"No."

His face fell and he rubbed the back of his neck, "oh, okay."

"It's nothing personal. But I have a few skeletons in my closet," _And one in my apartment_, she added subconsciously, "and I just do not think I'm ready to be in a relationship. Much less with someone…like you."

His blue eyes blinked at her, "Like me?"

"You know what I mean. I am literally not physically able to be with some one…like you, at the moment." Penny told him, biting the inside of her cheek, "but trust if I could I would totally do things to you. Dirty things that I can't even begin to mention because my head will explode."

Stephen blinked, nodding, "Okay. I understand."

"No you don't. But thanks for being so cool about it." The woman gave him a weak smile, "I should get back to my brother. And his boyfriend. And his relationship counselor."

He walked her out of the apartment. "Well. Good luck with your brother."

"Thanks. Good luck getting laid."

The man flushed once again, "um thanks."

"Penny." They turned to look at a very unimpressed Jamie. "I thought you were going to Jenna's."

"I was, but I decided to go into the strange man's apartment instead."

"I lured her with candy." Stephen smirked, "see ya 'round, Penny."

"Yeah, bye." She muttered, moving quickly back over to her own home.

Her 'brother' shut the door behind them and rounded, with two copies of himself, on her. "What the hell Penny?"

"You said you were going to a girlfriend's!"

"And instead you go and have a quickie!"

"I wasn't having a quickie!" She snapped. Closing her eyes tightly, "will you knock that off! We have bigger problems right now!"

"Oh? Bigger than STDs?"

"Aids?"

"Babies?"

Penny grabbed the dupe by the T-shirt, ignoring the pain in her skull. "There will be _no_ babies! You got that you, you- pretty boy bastard!"

The dupes disappeared with a flash back into Jamie. "That hurt, _Jane_."

Toad watched the exchange with amusement, pushing the envy down in his stomach at the thought of her with another man. "What's got you all riled up then?"

"You." She said, gritting her teeth. "Welcome to the building, Mr. Todd."

"W'ot?"

"That's right," She smirked sadistically at him, "you were rude to my neighbor. So I had to make up some ridiculous story about how my brother and his little bitch boy-"

"Hey!" John shrieked indignantly, "how come I'm the bitch boy?"

"Need relationship counseling!" the woman finished. "That's you."

Toad leaped up, "I will not be some cooperate sell out!"

"Too late for that, sweet face! Gotta roll with it now!" She flopped on to the futon. "Fucking hate you guys. Hope you all get in some terrible accident."

"Ah, so the chip is workin', then, huh, pet?" The green mutant smirked, dropping roughly down next to her. "W'ot mad I got ya boyfrien' all pissed off a'cha then?"

"A, he's not my boyfriend, and b, even if he was my boyfriend, it's none of your damn business." Penny rolled onto her back. Staring up at the grey ceiling. "God, this place really is a hole."

Mort looked up as well. "Yeah, yer damn right it is."

"No one asked you."

Jamie and John shared a look. Slightly disturbed by their quick pace in mood changing, John jerked his head to the door. With a nod, Jamie followed him out.

"It's like they thought we wouldn't notice them slipping away into the night," She said, rubbing her eyes with a gloved hand.

"Hm. Ya really F.o.H?"

"If I was F.o.H I wouldn't need the chip, I'd just lounge around their base and be a whore there. Instead of out whoring about in the real world."

He regarded her silently a moment, watching her drop her hands back to her sides with a quiet huff. Tilting his head, he flicked some of the teal hair away from her neck with a puff of his breathe, careful not to touch her. "Ya haven't changed a bit 'ave, ya, Pen?"

"You'd be amazed." Her brown eyes opened and she raised a brow at him. "Wanna hear a really disturbing secret?"

"Always."

"I haven't gotten laid in over a year."

His golden eyes widened almost comically. "W'ot? Why?"

"Uh, why do you think?"

"But ya could get one off with a human, yeah?"

She shrugged, "all the good humans are taken. Or totally dicks."

"Isn't that the point?" He smirked, running his gaze over her tired form lewdly, "shouldn't let a good thin' go ta waste."

Penny blew a raspberry at him. "You'd be amazed how paranoid one gets when they're on the lam. Can't trust humans anymore, they're too damn crafty."

Toad leaned down unzipping her hooded sweat shirt. "I've always said that."

"Stop that." Her hand enclosed on his wrist and she winced as she pushed it away from her. "You're not about to break my track record, there, Mort."

"Dun call me that." He snapped, glaring at her.

"If I'm not allowed to say it, you shouldn't have told me it." She didn't seem terribly phased by his frustration. "What colour are you?"

"W'ot?" His eyes followed her as she stood from the bed. "Where ya goin'?"

"Just a sec, geez, you're almost as needy as Jamie." The human said, coming back into the room with a flip book and a small container of hair dye.

A/N: Ugh! This took so long! I had really, really, bad writers block. I hope I'm forgiven, since this is pretty long. And a little fluffy…or as fluffy as one can get when you have Toad as inspiration.


	7. Departing New Arrivals

There was no way any sane woman could sleep in a room full of strange men, at least not comfortably. Penny knew this. But the fact that they were men had nothing to do with it. Rather, their mutations were what was what threw off her sleep arrangements. Her brown eyes stayed glue to the ceiling, acutely aware of the other three bodies in the room.

Jamie was on the floor, snoring loudly, his bulky form laid out at the foot of the futon. Toad was sleeping peacefully, on his hunches on her counter. The woman doubted it was comfortable, but he had brushed her worried glance off with a smirk. The youngest of the three, John, who she had also deemed the least threatening, lay on the other side of the futon only a foot and a half away from her. His steady breathing relaxing her slightly as the chip in her head throbbed painfully, like tiny jabs with a hat pin directly into her brain. Her eyes slipped closed a moment and she let out a groan before sitting. Running her hands through her lightly coloured hair, she sighed. She pulled them back to look at the gloves that encompassed them and flexed her fingers with a look of disapproval. The long sleeved wine colored t-shirt she wore was tucked into the wrist's of the gloves and she let out another puff of disapproving air.

A new throb entered the back of her mind, a familiar less painful one and she stood quickly. Ripping the door open she growled, "Tony!"

The boy said nothing, blinking tired eyes at her and slipping into her apartment. He dropped a duffel bag onto the floor before moving over to the futon. When he noticed a man lying there, he faltered, but ended up crawling onto the mattress regardless.

"Tony…Tony!" Penny whispered harshly. She closed the door silently and picked his bag up. It was fairly light, no doubt containing only a few pieces of clothing, and she carried it with ease over to the bed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Tired." He said lowly, his eyes falling as she riffled through his belongings.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, I know that. You didn't hitchhike did you?"

"May…be." Tony let out a quiet mew of protest as she sat him up, and he thoughtlessly slumped over her.

The reaction was instantaneous, a harsh, angered spasm in the front of her skull, but since there was no skin to skin contact it wasn't as painful as some of her others. Clenching her teeth, she pulled his dirtied t-shirt over his head and replaced it with an undershirt. When it was secure, Penny leaned him back down. He was already asleep, dozing serenely in the dim glow of the street lights, located just outside her apartment. His shoes were next, pulled off and discarded quickly. After a moment she went looking for a pair of pants, but decided to leave him in his jeans. With sturdy hands, she pushed him up a little higher on the 'bed'. His feet dangled off slightly, but not as much as John's who hadn't so much as stirred through the ordeal. Shooting the man an amused glance, she slid between them, a careful arm above Tony's head as she lay down.

_**-/-/-**_

The next morning proved rather eventful as Penny woke up to the stares of John and Jamie. Toad was sitting on the rafters, his hood masking his face from any curious strangers below.

"Um…" She put her head back down on her arm, unable to make out which man was which just yet. "Can one of you get my goggles? They're in my jacket pocket."

She saw a dupe break away from what had to be Jamie(to her left) to get them as the one on the right, who had to be John spoke quietly. "You didn't say you had a kid."

"He's not _my _kid, he's just my kid." She said, frowning at her own words, "it's too early for this. I can't function linguistically at this hour, Johnny." The duplicate sauntered back dropping the goggles onto the futon next to her. "Thanks."

Gloved hands slid them over her eyes and once again her world was in focus. She could now see the disapproving look Jamie was shooting her, and the puzzled one John was sending her. "Really? Because he looks like he's your kid."

"He's not." She gave the boy a poke in the side, "and he's going back to Xavier's as soon as I can see straight."

Tony let out a grunt, "no."

"Yes. Get up and get in the shower."

The boy muttered something under his breathe but he did, albeit slightly slowly, as he was told. His small hand grasped the handle of his bag and he heaved it over his shoulder. The men watched him go, rounding on her the second she was out of sight.

"How'd you meet him?"

"Did you say Xaviers?"

"Is he a mutant?"

"How'd he get here?"

"Is he staying?"

"Toad thinks he's your kid."

"Toad thinks he's _his_ kid, more like it."

Penny stared at them. "Wait what?"

Jamie heaved a sigh and dropped back onto the bed next to her. "Toad thinks you had some pretty little love child and didn't tell him."

"Fuck off, for real?" She asked, eyes wide. A bitter chuckle escaped her throat. "He doesn't know me at all."

"Yeah, I gathered you weren't really into the procreation scene after that thrilling little talk you had with Jen." The man said. Penny wondered just how well they'd gotten to know each other during their few hours together, but pushed it aside as Jamie once again began speaking, "anyways, now he's fuming. So, you should probably go talk to him before he goes off the rails on the poor kid."

Penny scoffed as she stood. "It's too early for this."

"It's three in the afternoon." John said, exasperated.

She waved him off, listening for the shower. When she found it was, indeed, running she made her way out on to the fire escape. Closing the window behind her, she pursed her lips as Toad, who was glaring down at the city below him. "So. What's this I hear about a love child?"

He didn't so much as glance in her direction. "Is 'e mine?"

"No. But he's not mine either, so I don't think we have to sit here and pout."

A sigh escaped his lips as he closed his eyes, "good."

"My thoughts exactly. So. No more pouting?" She asked hopefully. When he nodded she harshly slapped him on the knee, "atta boy. Now. Get the fuck inside, I'm calling a family meeting."

"Family meeting?" He echoed horrified, looking up at her. He smirked at her goggles a moment before the fear edged back in his green features. "We're not family."

"Gotta learn to keep the charade up, there, Mort, now, up and at 'em, Toadie."

His face sobered instantly. "Do not star' callin' me Toadie, I'll fuckin' kill ya."

She grinned at him, "Oh everyone loves that little bastard from Mario, now, up." Her gloved hand tussled his hair as she stood. He muttered something obscene under his breathe but followed her in without much protest. "Okay…about the boy."

"What about him?" Jamie asked, eying Toad's close proximity to her with a smirk. "He's a mutant right?"

"Sorta. His gifts haven't manifested yet." The woman said, eyes darting around the room for her boots. "He's been staying at Xavier's but he runs away a lot."

"Why?"

"Because it sucks and so does everyone who lives there?" John suggested.

Penny nodded, smiling slightly, "his words pretty much exactly." She noticed one of her boots poking out of the closet and went to retrieve it, grabbing her jacket as she did so. "Anyways, he's not sticking around, so I hope you haven't got too attached."

"What? Yer jus' shippin' 'im back to the Professor?" Toad asked, a little annoyed that they had no input. "Why?"

"Because every moment around you freaks is a living hell," the woman snapped, glaring at the three of them. They seemed taken aback, but she ignored it. Stiffling her unpleasant uncontrolled bout of rage, she went on, "Besides, it's none of your concern. It's safer if he goes back, end of story."

"Why?" John asked, crossing his arms, "it wasn't all that safe when I went there."

Penny pushed the goggles up to her brow. "Look, kid. You're cute, and I tolerate you because of that, but don't question this okay? It's better for him, it's better for me. In the long run, anyway."

"Bloody selfish."

She rounded on him, "excuse me?"

"They're doing it again," Jamie muttered to his young friend, "it's like they're both bipolar." John nodded in agreement.

"I said ya bein' bloody selfish." The green man snapped. "Sayin' it's fo' 'is benefit. Ya jus' dun want the cramp in ya lifestyle."

She stared at him, dead brown eyes locked on his own black ones. "You don't know half the shit that kid's been through and the last thing he needs is to get attached to me, Mort. He's already too goddamn attached and I don't wanna see him get hurt, at least not anymore than he has to."

Jamie raised his hand, "What's that mean?"

"It means…" she cleared her throat awkwardly, looking at them with a forced smile, "I'm dying." Penny admitted, bending down to zip her boot up as she dropped her gaze.

"You don't know that for sure yet," The younger mutant said, a hint of annoyance in his tone, "don't bank on WebMD."

"The chip's eating away at my sensory glands. Sight's the first to go, then hearing, then my reaction until my grey matter is deemed useless and one good seizure kills me." She said, fiddling with the zipper. She cleared her throat as she stood, "anyone seen my other boot?"

Toad stared at her blankly before silently turning and crawling back onto the fire escape. John opened and closed his mouth a few times but ended up remaining quiet as the shower turned off somewhere behind them.

Jamie nodded, running his tongue over his teeth, "it's in the kitchen."

"Thanks." She said, turning her back to them and putting it on as Tony made his way out of the bathroom. He eyed the men cautiously a moment but said nothing. It was none of his business.

"Hi." John said, raising a hand, "you go to Xavier's?"

He eyed the older boy wearily. "Why?"

"I went there when I was younger."

"Great." He said, rolling his eyes sarcastically. "Good for you then."

John smirked. "Hated it. Tried to burn it down a few times."

The boy's interest peeked and he tilted his head doubtfully, "than why aren't you with the X-Men?"

"The X-Geeks? Those losers?" Pyro scoffed, "gag me."

"Johnny." Penny said sternly, "don't."

"Don't what?" He gave the boy a light punch on the shoulder, "just bonding over our mutual hatred."

She didn't look amused as she nodded towards the door, "come on, Tone, time to go."

"But I just got here!"

"And now you're leaving."

"But-"

"Anthony."

The boy sighed, "Fine. We don't have to see your mom this time, do we?"

"That was a freak accident." She assured him, wrapping her arm around his shoulders and shooting Multiple Man a glare when he tried to follow. This didn't deter him in the least, and he motioned for John to go call Magneto with a rather obvious hand gesture.

Pinky to his lips, thumb to his ear, mouthing _Magneto_ at him.

Subtle.

**A/N:** Oh, drama. I hope the science like logic made sense. I hope it did. I suck with science.


	8. Predicaments

"Hey, little man."

Tony grinned up at Manny. "Hey."

"How ya been?"

"Okay, you?"

"Great!" The man ushered the three of them into his apartment. "Jen's having a baby."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Jamie snickered and Penny glared at him. "It's the good kind of pregnant, Tone."

"Oh." The boy repeated, smiling now, "congrats."

The handy man shot the woman a knowing glance. "Thank you."

She shrugged sheepishly at him. "We need to borrow the van."

"What? Why?" he asked. Wide eyes blinked at her in concern. "Is everything okay?"

"Fine," She answered offhandedly, shooting Jamie a disapproving glare as he led Tony, uninvited, further into the apartment, "I just need to take the kid back to New York."

Manny opened the closet doors and pulled his Han Solo style vest out and on. "Well, I'd love to help ya out, Pen" he frowned, "But the Tank's in the shop."

She quirked a brow, not at the vehicle's nickname but rather the predicament. "Oh. Well, when are you getting it back?"

"Well, I have a loaner car but it's a hunk of shit. But they promised to have it back by Sunday."

Penny pouted, stomping her foot childishly, "but that's three days from now!"

"So?" Manny shrugged, "let the kid hang out a bit. Get your maternal instinct on. Which you better get warmed up for, by the way, because there is no way in hell I am going out with Jenna again." The human man shuddered, "the hormones make her crazy."

"She's only four months along." Penny said with surprise. "I thought the crazy didn't come 'til later."

"So did I." Manny sighed, running a hand through his long, curly hair. "So. Did. I."

The boy quirked a brow as the older mutant slipped over to the kitchen. Penny caught him, shouting, "Jamie!"

"What? You said you were comin' here last night before ya sauntered over to lover boy's! I was promised food, Pen!"

She scoffed, but smiled when Manny wasn't offended. "No problem dude." He gave the woman next to him an affectionate punch on the arm, "door's always open to family."

"Awesome!" Jamie grinned at him, "Fuck, Pen, your friends are awesome."

"I know."

"Like seriously. I wish Pyro was this cool, because I'm sick of his little bitch boy attitude."

She snickered, waving off Manny's confused look. "Old roommate," Penny explained, sighing as she watched Tony go into the fridge. "What exactly do people do with children?"

"Harvest their organs." Manny joked, doing up his vest. He shot her a pointed look as her eyes flickered with fear, "Nah. That's only in Canada, calm down, girl. Take 'im to a movie or something. I'm sure Disney's got something out."

She frowned, "I hate Disney."

"Pixar then. Why don't you and Jamie make a day of it?" The man suggest, "bond with the boy and your brother."

"Yeah, Pen." Jamie grinned, "it'll be a family outing, you, me and the kid." He peered down at Anthony, who was looking up at him in confusion, "right, kid?"

"I didn't know you two were related." The boy said quietly, looking a tad hurt as he shot a glance over to Penny.

She winked at him, "I'm related to everyone."

He stared a moment, his arms hanging limply at his sides as he stuck his hands in his pockets. "Really?"

"No, Tone, James is the exception."

"Oh."

Jamie shot her a coy look and after a moment he gave the boy a light punch on the shoulder. "Cheer up, kid." He looked over at Manny, "you got a paper?"

"Nah, but the cinema's pretty open. If somethin' ain't on within an hour I'd be surprised." Manny nodded towards the door, "it's in the mall down at Central."

The other man nodded and began to usher the boy out. Penny followed, shooting Manny an annoyed glance. "Call me when the Tank's fixed."

"Will do." He paused, smirking, "oh. And tell the green guy his hat doesn't cover much."

With that he shut the door on the three of them, leaving the woman to fume, the man to chuckle, and the boy to look around curiously.

"They're mutants, aren't they?"

"Who?" Jamie asked, playing innocent.

"All of you." Tony looked up at him, "I thought it was just John, but it's not."

Penny patted him on the head, "no, baby. Just Jamie and John. And Toad, but you probably won't see much of him."

"Toad." Tony echoed, "why-"

"He's small and green." Multiple Man interrupted, clapping his hands together, "so, how about that movie? My treat."

The pair looked at each other before nodding.

-/-/-

"Dyin'." Toad repeated, still in shock. "what'dya think she meant, dyin'?"

"She probably meant dying." John said stoically. "Mags said he'll keep looking for a technopath and we should watch out for any worrying symptoms."

"Symptoms?"

"Blindness, deafness, mood swings…" He cocked a brow at the green man, "not sure how we're gonna sort out that last one."

Toad shook his head, "did 'e say what we should do if…" His voice trailed off uncomfortably and he rocked on his hunches.

"Pretend it never happened. Mystique will come and take over her life."

"An' the body?"

"Dump it, I guess." Pyro watched with interest as Mort's rocking sped up, his arms crossed tightly to his chest. The younger man told him with little doubt, "you care about her."

"W'ot? No! Little thing's nothin' but a job."

"Right." John watched the man's face turn a sickly hue of green. "That's why you're so worked up over her safety."

"Shut it, ya don know what yer talkin' 'bout!" Toad snapped, "she's just some-"

"Oh shut up, you like her, she likes you, that's why she gets upset when you sit out on the ledge. Get over it."

"I do not! She's jus', jus' _different_."

John raised a brow, repeating, "Different?"

"She treats me different." The older man murmured, looking away from him. "Like…"

"You're human?" Pyro offered, watching his…friend, nod sullenly. "Maybe you should ask to be relocated."

John choked out a yelp as Toad flew across the room at him, his hand already tight around him throat as he slammed him against the wall. Toad glared into his brown eyes, tightening his grip, "I ain't goin' no where, Johnny."

"O-" He hiccupped, kicking at the man, "okay!"

Mort stayed where he was a moment, just letting the boy trash in his strong hold before dropping him to the ground. "Stupid boy." He growled, hastily moving over to the door.

Throwing it open he didn't even bother with the hood of his sweatshirt as he stormed out of the apartment. Toad froze at the sight of one of Penny's neighbor's, wide eyed and staring at him.

Stephen blinked at the man. He shoved his mail into his pocket and stuck out his hand. "Uh…hi. You must be Mr. Todd."

Mort set his jaw, "you must be the guy whose tryin' ta fuck my girl." He growled, black eyes locking on his startled features.

"What?"

"Pen. Penny." He glared at him, snarling like a wild animal, "stay'a way from 'er!"

Stephen shook his head, the lights above their heads flickered as he scoffed, "she doesn't have a boyfriend."

Toad prodded him sharply in the chest with his finger, still riled up from his fight with John. "The hell she doesn't!"

The lights above their heads flashed and shook in their laminated casing, as did the lights in every room in the building. Pyro looked up at the ceiling, as did Manny when his microwave began to spasm and the numbers lit up and changed erratically.

"Stephen." He groaned, and opened the door as the men continued to glower at each other. He scoffed at them. "Guys. Chill. You're ruining my Hot Pocket."

The taller man, shook his head, and the lights steadied themselves as a haze cleared from his blue eyes. "Whatever."

Toad didn't even address the two, just spat at the redhead's feet and left. The gob of green sludge stuck to the man's shoe, but he hardly noticed it as Manny spoke.

"You need to let 'er go, man."

Stephen bit his lip and started back for his apartment. Maybe Manny was right…maybe he should let her go…But not before he got some answers.


	9. Visitors and Tears

Penny flicked some ash from her cigarette as she and Jamie watched Tony try to tug extra tickets out of the Skeeball game. "So. How've you been?"

"Alright I guess," the man's broad shoulders shrugged, "in and outta prision, til the Brotherhood took me in."

She quirked a brow at him. "Is it safe for you to be out in public then?"

"Oh yeah. Perfectly safe. So long as we don't run into any law enforcement."

"Comforting."

"How 'bout you, kitten?"

"Besides the whole…you know. Not much. I had a pretty stable job as an R.N 'til they caught up with me." She looked at him with pursed lips, "now I work at _Le Sex_."

Multiple Man snickered at her. "Tough break."

"It's not so bad. The pay's a little low-"

"Yeah, I got that from your apartment."

Penny gave him a strained smile. "That's not from a low pay check, Jamie."

"Oh?" He looked at her curiously, taking the cigarette that was offered to him. "What's it from then?"

"High medical bills."

"Ah." His dark eyes slipped over to Tony. The boy was approaching them with a triumphant smile on his lips, and out of the corner of his eye, Jamie could see Penny returning it. Genuinely. "Softy."

"What was that?" She looked over at him as Tony joined them.

"Nothin'…" The man smirked, turning his attention to the ten year old, he asked, "How'd you make out, kid?"

"Got fifty six."

Penny ruffled his brown hair with a gloved hand. "Sweet. Let's cash 'em in and get outta here." She checked her watch as it beeped. "The movie starts in twenty."

"Right." Tony nodded, darting off through the arcade to the ticket booth.

The moment he was out of sight, the woman reached into her circular purse and pulled out a pill bottle. She shot two small white pills back with a grimace. Jamie looked away, keeping an eye out for Tony in the crowds.

"What's it like?" He inquired. His voice so low she had barely heard him through the loud sirens and shrill shrieks of the surrounding games.

She said nothing. Just shook her head and punch him in the arm. "Softy." Penny accused.

**-Meanwhile, Back at the Apartment-**

John was having tea with Jenna.

"So…" The petite mistress cleared her throat.

Pyro stopped shoveling sugar into his cup long enough to look up at her, "yeah?"

"This is the first time you've met Penny?" Jenna asked, curiously, her eyes open and trusting as his face darkened slightly.

"Yeah." He nodded, teeth biting down on the inside of his cheek.

The woman smiled at him. "How are you two enjoying your stay?"

"Penny's fucked and Jamie's abusive." He told her. His eyes were annoyed, not so much at her prying but rather his situation. "I take it Manny told you about what went down with Toad and the neighbor?"

She nodded. "He did." She stirred her tea with one hand as she ran a hand through her dark hair. "I hear Stephen's the one who fucked up our microwave."

"I guess. He's a mutant, right?"

Her dark eyes narrowed at him. "Yes. Why, do you have a problem with that?"

Pyro smirked, "not at all."

**-Two Hours Later (outside the apartment)-**

"It's not funny, Penny."

"It's a little funny."

Tony shrugged, a pleased smile on his lips. "She's right, it is."

"Oh shut up, small fry! I had something in my eye!"

"Yeah." Penny smirked at the man, "tears."

Jamie growled at her, and she chuckled huskily as she unlocked the door. "Jonathan!"

"It's John." He corrected nonchalantly from the kitchen. He didn't look away from the bowl spinning in the microwave as he asked, "where've you been?"

"Movies." The woman told him, tossing her jacket in to the closet.

Tony handed her his own as he said, "Jamie cried."

That got Pyro's attention. A curious smirk came over his lips as he looked over at the blushing man. "What?"

He heaved a relenting sigh in response. "Okay. Fine. I admit it. I cried bitch tears. Happy?"

"Yes." The three of them chorused. Penny shuffled through the duffel bag she kept in her closet. Only a few articles of clothing were inside, but the few clean ones would do for pajamas.

She glanced over at Tony. He blinked rapidly a moment, shaking his head. Quirking a brow, she asked, "you okay?"

The boy nodded, his eyes still fluttering hesitantly. "Fine."

Penny gave a hum of doubt as she checked her watch. "You should get to bed."

"It's only ten thirty!"

"You're ten."

"I'll be eleven in eight months!"

"That still makes you ten!" She shrieked back at him, earning chuckles of amusement from the two men. Rubbing her eyes with thin fingers, she groaned. "Fuck this. John, watch Tony."

"Where're you goin'?"

"Cigarette break."

"What?"

Without another word, the woman drifted from the apartment.

John watched her go with pursed lips. After a moment he shook his head, and looked at Jamie. "You cried during a kids movie?"

"It was emotionally jarring, Pyro!"

The younger man looked at the boy, who was sitting on the bed, eying them curiously. "Did you cry?"

Tony let out a scoff. "No. What'd do I look like, a girl?"

John snickered as Jamie let out an indignant shriek. "Pansy."

**-Downstairs-**

Penny looked up as a man approached her. He was tall. A good foot over her five foot four frame, broad shouldered and good looking. His features were classically handsome, his dark hair falling in dark brown eyes. He peered down at her silently. He didn't smile. He didn't smirk. In fact he frowned a little. He stopped a mere two feet away from her.

"Hi, Janie."

Her eyes widened at the sight of him and the cigarette fell from her lips.

"Alex?"

**-Upstairs-**

Tony blinked, his head darting around.

The guys who had been focusing intently on their poker game, looked up from their hands as the boy stood.

"Uh…you okay kid?" John put his cards down as the boy made a bee line for the door. "_Hey!_"

The men took after him immediately. They followed him down the various flights of stairs until Jamie finally threw the door open. The air was crisp and quiet as they stared at the scene before them.

"Tony! What the hell, man!" The teenager demanded, panting from his run.

Neither the boy nor Penny said anything in response to that. The woman was still staring after a man about a block down, clutching something to her chest.

"What is it?" Jamie asked, looking after the man, "who was that guy?"

"My ex-husband." She said, looking down at the microchip in her hand. Tucking it into her pockets, she nodded. "Come on, Tone, it's time for bed."

**A/N: **Another long wait. I've had a lot of drama going on and I'm sorry. But I'm writing half of a chapter to night, and I'm going to a time management seminar on Sunday so who knows, maybe I'll update more after that.


	10. Blood and Drugs

It was late when Toad finally made his way back to the apartment. Unlocking it silently, he listened for any indication of danger.

The only sound that greeted him was soft snores and the odd shuffle of movement. Slipping inside, he looked at them. Tony and Penny were on the bed, naturally. Her arm, clad in a thick sweat shirt, was thrown over him, their bodies a few inches apart. John was dozing peacefully on his stomach. Jamie was in over in the corner, a gun cocked on his knee, ready for action.

"Idiot." Toad muttered, shaking his head as he silently slipped over and took the gun from his slacken grasp. Multiple Man didn't so much as stir.

But the woman on the bed did. Her eyes fluttered open and her head tilted up to look at him. They stared at one another before she slid from the bed.

Nodding toward the fire escape, Toad took the lead. The metal grating was ice cold in the chill air, but Penny didn't seem to mind as she sat down on it. "Where've you been?"

He shrugged, "'round. You?"

"Look, Toad, I'm not gonna make idle chitchat, it's too fuckin' early for that." She said, a tired ache in her voice, "but you are undoubtedly gonna hear about some shit that went down tonight, and I wanna be the first to set you straight." She leaned back against the wall, "come on, sit down."

Interest peaked, he complied. "W'ot'd I miss then?"

"Well, first off, Jamie cried at the movies, and then my ex-husband stopped by."

There was a silence. It was heavy and Penny waited for the surely heated response.

It didn't come quite as she expected.

"Husband?" He repeated. "Yer married?"

"No. Ex-husband." She found his absolute calmness unnerving. "And I don't think it was ever technically legal."

"Mhm." He stood soundlessly, her eyes following him with a morbid curiosity.

Penny tilted her head, "ym, where are you going?"

"Well. I'mma hunt down ya little husband, and then, I'm gonna kill 'im."

Her hand smack against her mouth as she let out an involuntary snort of laughter. Toad's face didn't change. This caused her to sober quickly, "oh my god, you're serious. Mort you can't just-"

"Don' call me that," He cupped her face roughly with a green hand. It had been a reaction, an absentminded response that earned a shriek of pain. She jerked quickly away from him, kicking out at his leg with her foot. The mutant let go with a sigh, noticing the thin trickle of blood spill from her nose.

Dropping down on his hunches, he slid the sleeves of his sweater over his hands, "Come're."

"What?"

He beckoned with the sleeve, shuffling a little closer to her. Her brown eyes met his black ones with a weary glare. "Come on, Pen. I ain't gonna hurt ya."

"Hm." With a sigh she shuffled a little closer to him. Moving so he was crouched directly in front of her, her legs spread open on either side of him. "Don't kill Alex."

"Why not?" Toad brushed the ruby liquid away with surprising gentleness. "He's trouble, ain't 'e?"

The woman shrugged, "I don't know. He was F.o.H, but…" her hand slipped into her hooded sweatshirt and she pulled the tiny, slender chip out with a frown. "I think he's trying to help me."

His black eyes glinted gold in the light and he quirked a brow as she shuddered. "Cold?" He asked, plucking the chip from her gloved fingers.

"No."

A smirk rose on his lips at her tone. Faintly husky, almost too quiet to hear. He dropped his gaze to watch her legs twitch restlessly. Leaning into her, he rested his mouth just over her ear, "how long'd you say it's been, pet?"

Her breathe hitched as his hand made its way up her leg. Covered by only a thin cotton leggings, Penny felt a quick pulse of pain in her mind, but was too distracted to really care. A more urging pulse had her attention now, and she shifted. Her hand wrapped around the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her as her hips rolled up to meet his. Cocking a leg over his hip, she pulled him down to her.

"It's not nice to tease." She cooed. Her hands ran over the thick shoulders of his army jacket. Landing on the zipper of his worn, black jeans the woman was quick to slide it down. "I can tease too, ya know."

"I bet'cha can." He muttered, closing his eyes as her cool fingers wrapped around his length. "Shouldn't start somethin' ya can't finish, Pen."

"Oh, you'll finish," she promised, giving his ear a light bite and ignoring the consequences. Her strokes were slow, skilled as his hands continued up her legs. His hips jerked forward as she thumbed the head of his cock almost absentmindedly. A feminine giggle escaped her lips but she choked it back as his hands slipped under her sweatshirt. "Toad-"

The man let out a growl; pulling away just long enough to snatch a pair of cotton gloves from his back pocket and slip them on. Her steady rhythm picked up as he groped her breasts roughly.

"When'd ya get those?" She asked, her vision going a little hazy from the combination of the pain from the chip and pleasure from his hands. Penny kept her touches light and smooth as he began to get more violent with her.

"Damn it, Pen!" Toad smacked her hands away and grabbed her hips. He fell back against the concrete wall. Dropping her into his lap, he closed her legs around his cock and began to thrust against her. She let out a moan at the delicious friction between her legs and leaned forward as his hands disappeared under the thick material of her sweatshirt. Snickering, Toad asked, "bet'cha husband nev'a did ya like this, eh, pet?"

Penny chuckled darkly, lifting and rocking her hips in time with his thrusts, making him brush her clit through her thin legging almost every time.

She could taste blood. It was bitter and warm, sliding between her lips, but she couldn't bring herself to care as he tugged her bra down. One of his gloved hands left her shirt, moving up to pull her hair, forcing her head back as his movements became more frantic. It quickly slid down her back, pressing her forward before grasping her hip and jerking her at a more aggressive pace. The woman let out a low moan and his head rolled back as they came in sequence.

Panting, Penny squeezed her eyes shut. The world around her continued to darken and lighten dramatically and in a bout of dizziness she slumped forward on her lover's knees.

"Pen? Penny?" Toad, turned her over. His dark eyes widened at the sight of the blood covering her sweatshirt, rolling down her neck and down her cheeks. "Christ, Pen!"

Her eyes tried desperately to focus, blinking frantically, but she couldn't make out the man in front of her. "Pen? Pen! Come on, quit fuckin' 'round!" His hands cupped her face, the warm material of the gloves doing little to calm her.

"Toad. St…" Her eyes fluttered shut, "stop it."

Mort's hands stilled immediately, and he leaned over her, pulling her thick teal bangs from her blood stained face with care but not gentleness. "Christ," he repeated, "Wo't- ya should'da told me ta stop."

"It doesn't hurt." She murmured. "Not really. It's just…" shrugging helplessly, the woman sighed. "I miss being touched."

"I know, but I could'a killed ya." His voice was almost sullen as he laid beside her. "Don' know wo't'd I'd done if I did, pet."

Her eyes fell on his a moment, "moved on to a mutant."

"Wo't?"

"That's what you would've done. Moved on to a mutant."

He stared at her, "I don' fuck mutant girls, Jane." His tone remained somber, and he locked his gaze on her worn features, "I don' fuck anybody."

"That's a waste of talent." She smirked humorlessly, reaching up to touch his face and missing by a few inches. Grabbing her hand, he pressed the cool leather to his cheek. Penny stroked it with care a moment, "don't call me Jane."

"Don' call me Mort," He shot back. There was a pause. Never one to let the silence last, Toad asked, "you were F.o.H?"

"My mom married in when I was seven." Sick of the spinning, taunting images in front of her, she closed her eyes. "This would be a hell of a lot better if I had a cigarette."

He chuckled dimly, letting his eyes slipped closed as well. Shuffling closer, he laid his head on her clothed chest. Her arm wrapped around his shoulders and he let out a sigh. It was strange, being so intimate with another person, much less a human. It surprised him even more when the two off them drifted off to sleep.

The woman woke up first. Dawn was just over the horizon and she slipped out from under his arm with only a small amount of dizziness. Her hand barely steadied her as she pushed open the window soundlessly. Penny reached up to touch her face, the dried blood cracking uncomfortably beneath her gloved fingers. She tossed the gloves on the kitchen counter as she wandered through the apartment.

The boys were still asleep, and probably would be for a few hours. That gave her time to clean up. The bathroom light was flicked on as she shut the door quietly. Dropping her stained, crusty leggings, she grabbed a pair of boxers from the floor. Although, admittedly, she didn't know who they belonged to.

The world was finally coming into focus, and she winced as her reflection stared back at her in the mirror. Wetting her hand, she wiped some of the blood away before her gaze landed on her hair. The roots were poking through. A light brown tainted by a fine wisp of grey, noticeably most likely only to her, just over the thin white scar where she had been cut open. Glaring at it, she threw the medicine cabinet open and grabbed the green hair dye from inside. The tap was turned on just as her watch beeped and with a groan the petite woman tossed back two of the pills.

Swallowing them dry, she dunked her head under the facet. The matted blood swirled down the drain as she bit her tongue. Not looking up she applied the dye to her wet hair.

She hated this. Being guarded and on edge all the time. It sure as hell didn't help that Toad was around, or that her ex-husband seemed to be lingering just over her shoulder. Her mind drifted as she thought over the previous night. Between Alex's cautious words and saddened eyes, she almost trusted him.

She had trusted him when they were children. He had been like a big brother to her before they had gotten married…and it's not like he had ever really taken advantage of her. She had been twelve at the time, he seventeen. Too old for her. He knew it, and barely touched her beyond a hug or sisterly kiss on the forehead.

Until his father got involved anyway…

She wasn't sure how long she had let her mind drift, but a knock on the door snapped her out of it.

"Come on, Penny, I gotta take a piss." Jamie drawled, knocking again.

Wincing, the woman touched her burning scalp. She'd left the dye in too long. Jane booted the door open and nodded to the toilet. "Go ahead then. Not like I've never seen one before."

"I bet you've seen plenty," Jamie teased, whipping it out as she went back under the facet. "Ya got some blood on your chin there, girly."

"Got it." She said, barely audible over the running water. With her face clean, and the excess dye out, she looked up in the mirror. A pale, scrawny finger traced over the bags under her eyes and she sighed as she noticed the thick puddle of blood on her sweater. "Goddamn it."

Jamie smirked at her, "Somethin' happen last night?" He tucked himself away and flushed.

"Yeah, I almost got laid, now shut up and now, get outta here," Penny snapped, yanking the sweater over her head. Her bra was still half off from the night before and she undid it quickly. It dropped to the floor as she began rooting through the dirty clothes hamper.

Multiple Man's eyes didn't stray from her naked back as he read, "P dash three seven two."

The woman stiffened. Her face barely turned in her direction as she whispered, "what?"

"_P dash three seven two_." He repeated, staring, horrified, at the brand on her back. The words were large, maybe three inches long, an inch wide burned deeply into her skin, across the back of her ribs. "Jesus Christ-"

"Don't tell Tony. Or Mort." She said, still in shock as she stood, looking over her shoulder in the mirror behind her. But the numbers were just out of her line of vision. "Are-" Penny faltered, "is it bad?"

"Yeah," Jamie nodded, still staring, "Yeah, Pen, it's real bad."

With a sigh, she rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah, well…can't do nothin' bout it now, can I?"

"How could you not-"

"Know?" A sigh escaped her throat, as she fought back tears. Not looking at him, she went back to the hamper. "I spent most of my time in a dirty little cell, drugged up and naked, Jamie. It's not something I like to play over in my mind."

The man grimaced at the implications of that, but nodded. "I won't tell anyone."

She turned to face him, having slipped a t-shirt over her head. She touched his arm, thankful for his sensibly long sleeved sleepwear. "Thank you."

"None of my business, right?" He offered her a tight smile before jerking his head. He gave her a light shove on the hip, "Now get outta here so I can jerk off thinkin' 'bout the sight of yer tits, kay, babe?"

Penny grinned at him, "and just when I was wondering why you were still single."

His face softened dramatically. "I'm not."

She quirked a brow. But stayed silent as she shot him a soft smile. "I'm gonna make breakfast."

"Thanks." Jamie said, glad she hadn't asked him about Emily. His eyes followed her out of the room sullenly before turning on the shower. "Damn broads." He murmured, a smile settling on his lips as he thought of his partner in crime.

Penny on the other hand, was fuming silently. She didn't notice John being up until he spoke to her, and by then she already had her head in the fridge.

"Well, good morning to you too, Miss Joplin."

This was terrible timing, as she had just taken a swig of orange juice(supplied by Jenna the previous day, along with all the edible contents of her fridge) and promptly began to choke in surprise. "J-John!"

"Attractive," He drawled. He dropped onto the bed easily, making sure not to stir the dozing boy. But checked over his shoulder just in case he had. But Tony remained asleep. "Was that you and Jamie in the bathroom gossiping like little bitches?" Pyro asked, grinning at her as he pulled a boot on.

"You're in a good mood this morning," She said, eying him skeptically, as she grabbed her gloves and slipped them on. "Why?"

He shrugged, smile not leaving his lips, "Does there have to be a reason?"

"Oh my god, did you set something on fire?"

"Maybe."

"Was it any of my stuff?"

"No." He glanced around him as if to say, _what stuff?_

"Oh, okay, fine then," Penny smiled at him, putting on a mask of nonchalance for the young man. "Have a good one."

"You too." And with that he was out the door. She didn't ask where he was going because she didn't particularly care.

"Jo?"

The woman quirked a brow, looking over at Anthony as he rolled onto his back. "Uh, yeah?"

"I can't see."

"What?"

"I'm blind."

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait. I've been hunting around for a beta…and working on re-vamping my A Small Crime series, creating a spin off for this one(32 of them! a three shot-Colossus/OC, and maybe a two or three shot with Multiple Man/OC), and moving. This is the first time I've had the net in like, three weeks. But I hope the smut and the cliff hanger helped!


	11. Blind Panic

Penny didn't move for a moment. "Excuse me?"

"I'm blind," the boy repeated; fear beginning to creep into his voice, "I can't see anything."

She rushed over to him, stumbling over the bed to look at him. He looked the same, with his black eyes and pale features…

"What do you mean you can't see anything?" Hearing her panic, he began to hyperventilate. "No, no- baby, don't do that okay? Stay calm!"

His black eyes widened and he began to scream. A high pitch sound shattered the windows and before she could stop herself she began to seize. Collapsing on top of him, Penny fainted as his world came crashing back to him in stark, x-ray vision. And the screaming stopped. Then the images disappeared just as quickly as they had come. He pushed the woman off him, clamoring into the corner as he heard something jump through the window. Instinctively, a loud chirp escaped his throat and he _saw_ the thin white outline of a man against the darkness.

"Wo't the hell was that?"

"Toad?" he muttered, _seeing_ the man's eccentric features clearer as he spoke.

"Yea', now wo't-" The man faltered, tilting his head as he noticed the boy's empty gaze, "Wo't's wrong?"

Tony whimpered as Penny woke. She shifted into a sitting position as she blinked hazily. Her hands fell on his shoulders as she shook her head. "Tone? What was that?"

"I saw it- the noise- it helps me see."

Still a little dazed, she nodded. "Okay. Make the noise. Just don't screech like that again, okay, baby?"

He nodded. "Okay."

"Come on," She snatched a sweater off the floor, and pushed it over his head. "We gotta get you to the Professor."

"Wo't?" Toad repeated, not comprehending what was happening, "Wo't the bloody hell was that?"

"Tony's a mutant now."

His black eyes glinted gold as he looked at the boy. "Is that r'ight?"

"Yeah." The kid whispered, hearing the shower turn off and the bathroom door open. He looked toward the sound, noting the little flickers in his vision as the sound of heavy foot steps echoed off the wall, lighting the room up. He could see Penny's concern, and without second thought he slipped his hand over hers, holding it tightly. "Don't leave."

"One second," She promised, kissing his forehead with an absentminded roughness. "I'll be back in one second. Toad, watch him for me, 'kay?"

"What the fuck was all that noise?" Jamie asked, stepping out of the way as Penny darted out of the apartment. He looked over at Tony, who was sitting completely still, a scared expression haunting his young features. "Oh god, kid, are you okay?"

His eyes shot over to him, locking on his face. He blinked a moment before nodding. "I…I think so. It doesn't hurt."

Toad grinned at him, "Welcome ta the world of freaks, boy." His hand clapped his shoulder roughly, "Ya ain't gotta take nah one's shit nah more."

The boy didn't say anything, listening to Penny as she and Manny spoke down the hall.

"I need your keys," She demanded, pushing past him.

He blinked at her, "What? I told you the Tank-"

"I'll take the shitty loaner car, Man, I need a car. Any car." Penny told him, continuing to panic as she rooted through his drawer. "I gotta take Tony to the Professor."

"Come on, Pen it's one more-"

"Manny." She said, looking at him in a manner so raw it caught him off guard for a moment. "I need to get him to Xavier."

"What happened?"

"It's kicked in."

"Already?" Manny asked, seeming impressed, "The kid's only ten."

"Ten and a half," she corrected off handedly. The boy down the hall smiled. "I just want to make sure he's all right. They have doctors there, good ones, they'll know if he's alright, if he'll get it back."

Manny lifted a brow, "get _what _back?"

She didn't say anything, just snatched the keys out of the drawer as she found them. "Don't worry about it."

"How can I not-"

"Manny." She said sternly. "I'll be back in a few hours. Keep an eye on the boys for me, kay?"

He nodded, "okay, Pen." Stopping her, he pulled her into a hug. "Everything'll be fine. It's natural for him."

Wiping a few tears away she sighed, "I know."

"Good. Now. Onward to Xavier's with you." He winked at her, "I won't tell Jen about you makin' a pass at me." He winced when she socked him in the stomach.

"Now is not the time for jokes! My baby is growing up too damn fast!"

He smirked at her through the pain, and she slammed the door in his face. "Bitch." Penny snapped through the door.

"So, what, you just woke up and couldn't see?" Jamie asked, rubbing the kid's head as he looked toward the door.

"Yeah."

"Huh."

The boy shrugged, "It's not so bad anymore."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I can kind of see the sounds and stuff. It's like before, but instead of trails I see bursts and lines and stuff."

Jamie and Mort shared a look of confusion. "How long have you been seeing like that?"

"Since I got out."

Toad nodded, "so 'bout a year then?"

Tony blinked, "she's back."

The green man opened his mouth to speak when Penny entered. He quirked a brow at her, eying her dark green hair with a smirk. "Wo't'd ya do ta ya hair?"

"Changed it." She said bluntly, grabbing Tony's bag from the closet, along with his jacket and shoes. Crossing over to the bed, she ignored the men as she slipped the kid's shoes on hastily and dropped the jacket over his shoulders. "Put that on for me, kay baby?"

He did as he was told without complaint. He did give her a slight glare when she pulled him to his feet though.

"Where ya goin'?"

"Xavier's."

"I'm coming with you." Jamie said, "Let me get my shoes."

"Well, if you're not in the shit box by the time we get down there, we're leaving with out you." She told him, heading for the door with her hand tight around the boy's wrist.

"Pen."

The woman paused to look over at Toad. His expression was blank, but he seemed genuine when he told her, "take care'a ya boy."

With only a nod, they left the apartment, Jamie making it just in time. He slipped into the backseat just as she was about to pull away from the curb.

He kicked her seat, "Thanks for waiting!"

"Hey, I told ya if ya didn't hurry up I'd leave you there!"

"Well- I thought you were kidding." He said calmly, looking over at Tony who was blinking and making little clicking noises, "got a lock on it yet?"

"Lock on it?" Penny repeated, "What's he mean?"

"Kid can see outlines and stuff when he makes that noise."

Her brown eyes slipped over to him, and she ran a gloved hand through his hair, "what, like echolocation?"

"Yeah, I guess," The boy shrugged, slightly annoyed by this new term, "but don't call it that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not a freaking bat."

"Tony!" She gave him a light slap upside the head, "what did I say about swearing!"

"That was hardly even a swear!"

"Did you just hit the blind kid?" Jamie asked, astonished. "That's terrible parenting!"

"I am not his mother!"

"Then why did you call me your _baby_?"

She looked away from the road to stare at him with a blush. "You heard that?"

Tony nodded.

"Well, fuck-" She gave him a whap on the chest, "don't eavesdrop! It's rude!"

"Stop hittin' the blind kid!"

"Jamie! _Shut the fuck up_!" Penny snapped, "Or I'll call Magneto and tell him you were being a prissy little son of a bitch!"

Not saying anything, Multiple Man shot her a dirty look and stuck his tongue out at her in the rearview mirror.

"Son of a bitch, Jamie." She muttered, shaking her head at him. With an unsteady hand, she reached into her jacket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"Can I have one?"

"No."

"Why not?" Tony asked.

"Because you're ten. No smoking 'til you're thirteen. It's the law."

He smirked but said nothing as she pressed in the car's lighter. The cigarette hung from her lips as she waited to hear the click. When it did, Tony saw a flash of light that lit up the whole car for him. Every fine detail was there until she pushed it back in, and the world returned to its darkened state, only brightening when another car past.

She rubbed her temple with her thumb, holding the cigarette between taut fingers. Worry was clear on her face, but she remained silent as she took a drag of it.

"So…you spent the night on the balcony, huh?" Jamie asked, smirking at her blush, "You tell Toad about Markus?"

"Some."

"Oh? How'd he take it?"

She smiled slightly, "very well."

He chuckled. "I don't know how you put up with him."

"He gets it."

"Gets what?"

The woman said nothing, just inhaled another lungful of smoke as she turned on to the highway. Leaving her cigarette between her lips, she grasped the wheel tightly. Tony looked over at her, hearting the way her heart fluttered at the thought of him. Then, he heard a new sound a very, very faint beep. Just after he heard it, Penny grimaced.

"Hm."

She looked over at him curiously, "what?"

"Nothing." The boy said, shaking his head. He couldn't even be sure he had heard it. "Will I have to stay at Xavier's from now on?"

"You were going back tomorrow anyways."

"I know, but I thought maybe-"

She took his hand, weaving their fingers together. "You can't stay with me, Tone."

Tony sighed, so quiet they almost didn't hear it. "I know something's wrong." Stiffening, the human said nothing as he went on, "You think I don't know what that watch is for?" His voice caught slightly, "I'm not stupid, Jo."

Jamie watched her jaw clench. "Kid." He said quietly, "Don't, okay?"

"Why? Maybe- maybe I could help. I mean, I can't do stuff like you or John yet but I could be around and help her with stuff. Like, like…" The boy stumbled, shaking his head, "I don't know. Anything. I could help with anything."

"Anthony." She squeezed his hand. "Let's just worry about you for now, okay baby?"

He sighed, "But I'm okay."

"I know. But right now, you can help by not doing this to me, okay?" Penny's voice caught in her throat, and a few tears slipped from her eyes as she focused intensely on the road. "That's how you can help me, okay?"

"Okay." He nodded.

Jamie looked away from them, unsettled and saddened by the pair. There was a beat of silence, and it seemed to go on forever. But that didn't sit well with the man in the back, and he cleared his throat, grinning from ear to ear. "Let's play License Plate Bingo."

"How the fuck we gonna play License Plate Bingo with a blind kid, retard?"

"Hey! At least I'm tryin' here!"

_"Shut the fuck up Jamie!" _The woman shrieked, earning a spurt of laughter from the boy next to her. "Sons of bitches, the both of you."

_-Meanwhile With John-_

He blinked at the phone as he held it to his ear. "Still? How hard can it be to find one technopath?"

"Well, we almost had one down in San Francisco, but he wasn't strong enough to disable the chip." Mystique told him, "Callisto's still looking. These things take time."

"It's been two weeks," He sighed, leaning against the phone booth as he watched passerby's come and go. "Just how long'd you expect this chick to last?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"Mystique?"

"Something happened, didn't it, Pyro?"

"Let's just say this girl's got closer ties with the F.o.H than we thought."

"Her husband stopped by?"

John's eyes widened and he turned his back on the public, "you knew! And you didn't give us any warning?"

"It didn't seem important at the time. What'd he want?" She asked, the picture of calm collectiveness.

"He dropped off a chip." He told her, "She seemed just as surprised as us though."

"Probably wasn't expecting him. Was it Alex or James?"

John's lips tightened into a frown, "as in the Markus'?"

"That would be the ones."

"She's married to Alex Markus?" The young man's jaw clenched. "And you didn't mention this because…?"

"She was rather insistent on them never being legally married. Besides," He heard the pitter patter of typing keys over the phone, "according to F.o.H reports, Alex Markus has been AWOL for about ten years."

"Oh?"

"Mhm. Just disappeared one night from the base. He left her a microchip you said?"

John nodded, "that's right."

Mystique let out a hum. "Well. We'll have to get our hands on it. How's the mission going?"

"Fine. Jamie's being his perverted self and Toad and Penny keep making goo-goo eyes at each other."

"Don't be jealous, John."

The young man flushed at his real name, "don't call me that."

"Keep in touch." She ordered, and he heard the distinct click of the end of the conversation before the dial tone mocked him.

Slamming the phone back on the receiver, Pyro left, heading back to the apartment.

**A/n: Still no beta reader. sigh. But the John stories are coming along well, and so is the Colossus one. The MM one is giving me writers block.**


	12. Travel Games

"Xavier's?" John asked, blinking at him in surprise, "I thought Tony wasn't going back until tomorrow."

"Powers kicked in," Toad said, not getting up from his prone position on the bed. His black eyes stayed locked on the ceiling, wondering what it would've been like to wake up to darkness. "Seemed alr'oght, but gave Pen a fright."

The younger mutant snickered, "no doubt. Where's Jamie?"

"Went with 'em, somethin' 'bout protectin' the poor girl from the likes of the X-Men." He shifted, the lumpy mattress hardly comfortable under his aching back. "Said he'd call if an'athin' went wrong."

Pyro nodded, "good. Hey, did Magneto say anything about Penny's husband?"

Toad stiffened on the bed. "No."

"Did Penny say anything about him?"

"Jus' that he stopped by."

"Not that he's a Markus?"

His body jumped up with lightening speed. "A Markus?" He snapped, baring his short, sharp teeth. "What'dya mean a _Markus_? Like _James_ Markus?"

"That would be the one," John said pointedly. His lips shifted into a curious pout, "I wonder why Magneto didn't say anything. I mean, I get why she didn't-"

"Oh yea'?" Toad snapped, "why didn' she?"

"Shame."

The man stilled at that, "ya think?"

"Probably." His young counterpart shrugged, "I mean, most girls in the F.o.H would've been bragging about bein' married to a Markus. She didn't even mention it."

"Oh." Mort dropped back down on the bed, anger disappearing from his features just as quickly as it had shown on them.

Sensing a need to change the subject, John asked, "So, what can the kid do?"

-_Meanwhile at a rest stop just outside Manchester-_

"So, what exactly can Toad do?" Penny asked, sipping at her coke.

"He can jump really friggin' high and do this freaky tongue thing."

Tony heard a faint beep as the woman asked, "Freaky tongue thing?"

"Yeah, it's like really long and can grab stuff." Jamie said, stuffing fries into his mouth like someone was trying to take them away from him. "It's like and…" He snapped his fingers, trying to think of the word. "It starts with a P."

"Prehensile?" Penny offered.

"Yeah, that."

She nodded approvingly. "Hm."

Jamie smirked at her, "you're sick, you know that, Joplin?"

"That I do."

Tony shook his head, "I don't get it."

"Good." Penny rubbed his head affectionately with her gloved hand. "I hope you don't."

The boy shook his head, letting out a small clicking noise. With a furrowed brow he turned his head toward the door. "X-Men."

"What?" The adults asked, blinking at him. Jamie craned his neck to look over the booth. The man let out a groan and sunk into his chair. "Great, just great." He muttered, earning a glance from the woman as she too, twisted to look at the strange man who had just entered the diner.

"Do we know tall, dark and scruffy?"

"That's Wolverine."

She squinted at him. Tony shook his head as she spoke. "That's a terrible name. He looks more like the wolfish type."

"They call him that because he's small and mean." Jamie said, taking one of the fries off her plate stealthily as she continued to check the X-Man out. "Goddamn, girl you need a leash."

"Shut up, Jamie, he's gorgeous." Penny looked back at him with a smirk. "It's not my fault, I'm _sick_."

"You're fuckin' right you are."

"Jamie! What did I say about swearing!"

Tony snickered, glad not to be attached to the familiar phrase for once. "His real name is Logan."

Multiple Man rolled his eyes, "god, why don't you two start a fan club?"

"Great!" Penny quipped, grinning lewdly at him, "You can be our founder!"

"I get to tell John." Tony said, making a small clicking noise that inadvertently caught the Wolverine's attention. Logan glanced over at the small table curiously as the boy reached out to take a sip of Penny's drink.

"I'll do you one better, Tone," She slapped Jamie's hand away from her plate, "You can tell Magneto."

Tony shrugged, "rather tell John his boyfriend's in love with another man."

"How could you tell him about that?" Jamie snapped. A pale blush crossed he cheeks as he whispered frantically, "He's just a child!"

"I didn't tell him shit, he figured it out on his own." She smiled at the boy, but it faltered when she remembered he couldn't see her. Clearing her throat, she looked back at Jamie. "Not my fault he's too smart for his own good."

Tony smirked, ignoring her hesitance. "Too smart for Xavier's too."

"Tone-"

"I know, I know." He let out another click.

Logan shook his head, the noise irking his hypersensitive hearing. Tearing his gaze from his bottle of beer, he looked over at the table that was making the racket. Looking over at the boy, he watched as the kid parted his lips and another sharp tick escaped his lips. Quirking a brow, Logan tuned into their conversation just in time to catch Xavier's name.

"We should get going," Penny said, taking two of her pills as Jamie grabbed his coat. "Did you call the Professor?"

He gave her a pointed look. "Did _I_ call Xavier? Seriously? Like I just keep his number on hand?"

"I'll give you the number...besides, you and John are awfully close these days. I figured you'd have his old alumni on your phone."

"S-Shut up!" Jamie fumbled over his words as he stood. Tony followed suit, hearing a pair of footsteps approach.

"Hey, Logan."

Wolverine grunted in response. He recognized the kid from Xavier's, one of the stragglers the old man collected. The only reason this one stuck out was because of his blatant disregard for both the rules and a majority of the people there. With the exception of Rouge. The kid freakin' loved her. "You headin' down to the mansion?"

Tony nodded. Letting out another click, he took Penny's gloved hand. The woman let go of it to toss her arm over his shoulder and pull him tight to her side as she smirked playfully at Logan.

The man regarded her with suspicion a moment. His eyes went to her bright hair to her gloves, before finally resting on the boy tucked closely to her. "You a mutant?"

"No."

"Hm. You one'a them broads with…" He put the butt of his cigar in his mouth and tapped his temple with his thumb. Logan watched as her jaw clenched tightly and she gave a muted nod. "Huh."

"Penny," Jamie said sternly, gently taking her arm and pulling them away from the man. As though _he_ was the one involved with a known human hating terrorist organization. Wolverine smirked at that. Rolling the cigar, he asked, "when ya headin' in?"

"Just now," Jamie answered for them. Penny cast him a glance but nodded in agreement.

"You need a ride?" She asked, ignoring Multiple Man's displeased look.

Logan smirked, "nah. I'll see ya there." Passing them, he gave the boy a pat on the shoulder. "I'll tell Rouge ta be expectin' ya."

Tony's face flushed lightly, but it went unnoticed as the man left the diner.

"God, he is sexy."

"Shut up, Jamie."

"What?" He smirked at her, "not like you weren't thinkin' it."

Shaking her head, the three of them skipped out on the tab in favor of following Wolverine into town.

_-Meanwhile Back at The Apartment-_

Toad listened as Pyro scrawled something down on a slip of paper. He was still staring at the ceiling, the younger man hunched over the counter in the kitchen. "W'ot'cha doin'?"

"I'm compiling a profile on Penny, and everyone else in the building."

"O yea'? Whose on it?"

"So far I got…" John flipped a page in his notebook, "Penny, Jenna, Manny, and that shady guy you got in a fight with. Stephen."

Mort let out a quiet growl at his mention, but the young man didn't seem to notice. "W'ot 'bout 'im?"

"What'd you mean? All I've got on him is his name and that he works for some computer company." John popped his gum, "other than that, Jen was pretty closed lipped about him."

"Hm.

He didn't like the sound of that hum. "_Hm_? What _hm_?"

"Yer getting' pretty cozy with the human, ain't cha, Johnny?"

"Don't call me that," Pyro said through gritted teeth, "and you're one to talk. Weren't you and Penny the ones dry humping on the fire escape las night?"

"Tha's different, I ain't makin' friends with 'er."

John gave him a look of pure malice. "You hypocritical son of a bitch, I'm _not_ making friends with her! She comes over with food, what am I supposed to do? Turn her away?"

"Could be poisoned," Toad reasoned, not moving from his prone spot on the futon.

"Oh, don't even start! I can't spend an hour with a human, but you can be in love with one? How is that fair?"

Mort was silent a moment. He sat up, not looking at the boy, and John realized his mistake. Pulling out his lighter, he clicked it open threateningly. But Mort didn't respond. Instead, he stood up, grabbing his jacket off the cot next to him. He slipped it over his shoulders soundlessly before making his way to the door.

Throwing his hood up, Toad told John quietly, "I'm not in love with her."

Surprised, he opened and closed his mouth a few times as Mort left the apartment.

**A/N:** This chapter is **dedicated** **to My Beautiful Ending** for giving me the idea about Logan. Much Appreciated me lady. Also, Jamie is not gay. Just eccentric, and most likely one of his dupes are(as they each have their own personality)…besides, it's Hugh Jackman. Hugh motherfuckin' Jackman. If he wanted Jamie, I'm sure Jamie would be game.


	13. One Hour

It took little under an hour to get to the mansion. They chattered idly, mostly about the school's inhabitants and whether or not Penny'd go inside.

Tony and Jamie were actually betting on it as though the woman herself wasn't sitting less than a foot away from both of them. The man had taken to driving, noting how the woman was having trouble concentrating. In fact, they almost veered off the road once because she didn't tell them her vision was starting to blur.

At the moment, she was napping peacefully in the back seat. Her brow crinkled as she slept, but otherwise showed no signs of distress as Jamie glanced over his shoulder at her.

"She gonna be okay?"

Tony shrugged, "I've seen her look worse."

Jamie cocked a brow, "oh yeah?"

He nodded, but didn't expand as they pulled up to the mansion. "You wanna wake her up?"

"Nah, go ahead."

The boy let out a high pitched shriek, earning a wince from the man, and a startled awakening from the woman. She glared at him, and kicked the back of his seat. "I'm _up_!"

The boys got their giggles, and continued to, as she got out of the shit box they were calling a car. Big mistake. An unseen force hit her so hard she actually stumbled back against the car. Clutching her head, she let out a haggard breathe before standing up right. Her head pounded painfully with every step she took toward the mansion, but said nothing as she followed Tony through the doors.

"You gonna be alright?" Jamie asked, eying her carefully as she swayed just a tad. Penny shot him a clearly unimpressed look as the boy in front of them turned around.

"I'm fine," she growled at him. This would've been much move convincing if she hadn't broken into a clammy sweat and taken to holding his arm for balance. Inwardly, Penny was in a daze. Her vision had blurred to the point where she could only distinguish the two from their size. Her head was spinning, mind in a deep fog as she felt hundreds of active mutant genes sitting only a few yards from her. Some were in classes, some were in the gym, in the basketball court- Until the bell rang. The noise caught her off guard, and quickly dozens of students flooded the halls. Unable to keep herself in check, the woman collapsed to the ground.

"Penny?" Tony bent over, touching her. When he received no response, he began to scream. Jamie jerked backwards, three of his dupes flying from his body as the boy's screeches shattered three windows and sent the woman on the floor into a tizzy. The students stopped their shiftless moving to crowd around the trio as Jamie grabbed Tony. Penny's body started to sieze, violent, sharp convulsion that almost lifted her off the floor.

After a few seconds, Jean Grey arrived, the Professor rolling at a slower pace behind her.

**-Meanwhile with Toad-**

The short man glared at the ATM. He jabbed at it with a finger before losing his patience and shaking it with all his might. It rocked slightly, but beyond that…nothing happed. Mort let out a growl.

"It's a busted circuit." A voice behind him said. "You won't get your debit card back like that."

Toad spun quickly to face the stranger. "You!"

"Me." Stephen said plainly, unfazed by the fierce glare in the man's eyes. "I can get it back for you."

"Why'd you wanna do that?" He asked suspiciously. His feet parted and his shoulders went taut. The blue eyed man recognized it as a defensive stance and relaxed his own. His hands remained tucked leisurely in his pockets, his own shoulders low and open. "Well?" the Brit snapped.

Stephen shrugged. "Why not?"

"'Cause I took yer girl."

"She wasn't my girl." He said, approaching him slowly. "Gonna let me check it out?"

Black eyes swept over to the machine, and with a hesitant nod he agreed. "Go'a head."

The other man nodded as went over to the ATM as Toad stepped aside. He tilted his head and watched as Stephen dropped a finger to the screen. It went white and soon an unearthly glow radiated from it. After a moment, the card popped out, as did the forty dollars Mort had tried to take out earlier. Both were handed to him unceremoniously.

Toad stared at him. "Yer a technopath."

"Is that what they call it?" Stephen asked, raising a brow. He stuck his hands back in his pockets. "Huh."

"Didn't ya go to Xaviers?"

"No."

Mort pursed his lips. "Hm. Come wit' me."

"You're not gonna beat me to death in an alleyway and leave my corpse for the stray dogs to rape are you?"

"Nah." He smiled sadistically at the taller man. "Not ta'day."

**-An hour later, With John-**

Pacing restlessly, the young man was completely lost. Unsure who to call, what to do, he settled on pacing. Penny and Jamie were stranded at Xavier's. She was sick, half dead, and being studied like a bug under a microscope. At Xavier's.

And now their car wouldn't start. John had just gotten off the phone with Multiple Man. He'd been very clear about them needing him to come pick him up. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't want anything to do with that goddamn school, much less to go back to it. Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed Toad's number.

It rang once, twice, three times before going to voice mail. The automated voice instructed him to leave a message, and he did jus that, with as much vulgarity as he could muster.

"Toad? What the fuck, where the hell are you, man! That stupid bitch had a seizure and now that old prick is keeping her on fucking lock down! Call me back, Jamie' goin' fuckin' batshit over there! Oh, it's Pyro."

Groaning, the young man flopped back onto the futon. Just his luck. There'd be some catastrophe and Toad would have his damn phone off.

**-Meanwhile with Toad and Stephen-**

"Aren't cha gonna answer that?"

Mort glanced over at the burly man. "Nah."

"Why not?"

"Because it's jus' Pyro. He's probably jus' callin' to bitch about Jamie or Pen or the kid."

Stephen smirked at him. "You're not really a relationship counselor are you?"

Toad took his eyes off the road to shoot him a condescending glare. "Do I look like a fuckin' relationship counselor?"

"No."

"Than I probably ain't one."

"And you and Penny used to date you say?" The other man asked, clearly unimpressed with him. When he got no answer, he glanced out the window of the Volvo Toad had stolen. "Where are we going again?"

"California."

"Right."

Toad shifted, digging into his pocket's for the microchip Penny had given him the night before. "Here. Practice on this then."

Stephen took the small chip with a frown. "Hm. I've never seen anything like this before."

"Well. Betta hurry up an' figure out how t'a disarm it," Toad frowned at him, "or else ya might neva get a chance with Pen."

Nodding, the redhead's expression sobered as he took to examining it carefully. "Impulse control chip…hm. F.o.H designed it, you say?"

"That's ri'oght."

"I didn't know they had this kind of technology. I always figured they were just some angry hicks."

"Yeah, me too." Mort said, speaking through grit teeth. "Angry hicks who wanna wipe us out."

Stephen quirked a brow, "How'd Penny get involved in all this?"

"Ma married in when she was little." He turned onto a freeway. "Then married a Markus."

"A Markus?" Blue eyes blinked in surprise at him. "How'd she swing that?"

"No idea." Toad heaved a sigh, "Doesn't matta. Now, can ya fix the chip 'er not?"

Stephen shrugged. "I can try."

"Then try."

**A/N**: You should know, that from now on, the plot is being kicked into overdrive. Also, if someone sends you a critique, don't get all bitchy and take it personally, it was in the best interest of your story(usually).


End file.
